


21世紀沒有福斯

by yukino_hhwang



Category: Original Work
Genre: Acquisition of 21st Century Fox by Disney, Alita: Battle Angel (2019) - Freeform, Bohemian Rhapsody, M/M, X-Men: Dark Phoenix (2019), 併購案, 我只是一個電影小編, 職涯危機, 轉職來得及嗎, 辦公室戀情, 電影小編戀情告急
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-06-26 21:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 51,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukino_hhwang/pseuds/yukino_hhwang
Summary: 懷抱著熱愛從事電影業的大衛，某次機緣巧合勾搭上高層老闆，但這種不正常的關係並沒有帶給他順遂的事業，只是徒增一大堆「順便」的工作，以及當老闆彼得打砲的對象，大衛的自欺欺人非但無法確認兩人關係，更讓自己陷入負面情緒的泥沼，身處於本世紀最大也是最黑暗併購案的進行，這種非常時期，大衛也只能從一個小小員工的立場，盡力維護自己的最愛。





	1. 我只是一個電影小編

**Author's Note:**

> 背景
> 
> 二零一七年底，迪士尼宣布以五百億美元股票收購包括二十世紀福斯電影等福斯關鍵資產，這項交易於二零一九年三月二十日完成，故事的背景就是一年半以來的整併過程，以及主人翁的心路歷程。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我以為彼得在下班後把我叫進他的辦公室是為了研究即時票房，研究個屁啦！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #我只是一個電影小編 #辦公室戀情 #電影小編戀情告急 #職涯危機 #轉職來得及嗎
> 
> 我望著彼得在黑暗中憂愁的面容，「你自己一個人無法承擔的問題，讓我和你一起分擔。」彼得襯衫上的鈕扣解開了一半， 我的手停在他的衣領上，不知道該把剩下的扣子解開，還是幫忙扣上，我連該為彼得做什麼都不知道，最後只是輕輕滑過，在手指上留下新漿洗過的硬挺觸感。

週五下午四點半，正是人們等待下班，無心工作的時間，而我電腦螢幕上的行程提醒跳了出來，讓我得擱下做到一半的文件，把所有社群網站的頁面一一開啟成全螢幕顯示，一邊瀏覽著留言，一邊不自覺嘆了一口氣，多希望能快點把社群網站的事情處理掉，然後回頭完成報表，不知道七點以前能不能下得了班？

上網聊天發些言不及義的廢文，本是工作之餘的調劑，尤其是利用上班時間做這件事，更有種偷情般的興奮刺激。

不過這一切都毀了，從我被彼得指派「兼任」社群網站的負責人以來。

說也奇怪，明明是一項高度專業密集的工作，不僅需要廣告、美術、行銷、經營管理的專業，也需要隨時能妙答各種善意惡意問題的幽默感，但一直以來這職位都不太受重視，他們卻認為給什麼東西照發就是了，回覆留言和私訊不都有標準答案可參照嗎？總是把這交給辦公室裡最資淺的那位。

只是在某位見習生附和鬧板者前忘記切換帳號，刪文又太慢讓人截到圖之後，這事難得地驚動了高層主管，也就是彼得，我不知道彼得是不是就此意識到了專業的重要，還是他只是把這件事丟給一個足夠忠誠的人。

那個人就是我，而我知道這個社會並不崇尚「忠誠」這個特質，對你壞你也不會跑掉，那何必對你好？永遠是被忽略的那個，好事沒份，鳥事沒人要接才會想到你。

我還記得那是一個長週末之前的傍晚，大家都急著早早下班，我因為無處可去還留在座位上整理資料，其實也不過就是改改字型和字體大小，調整邊框這種表面工夫，直到被大聲罵人驚動時，才猛然發現彼得就站在我的隔間旁邊，卻無視於我的存在，怒斥那個見習生的主管，我只能放輕動作，無奈地聽著我並不想知道的故事，彼得罵得正起勁，我不知道該直接走人，還是該坐在原位等著這場鬧劇結束。

突然彼得的手拍上了我的肩膀，「就請你幫忙處理一下網站了，以你的資歷應該清楚什麼該做，什麼不該做。」

我還記得當時覺得背脊發冷，耳根卻是發燙的，不知道自己冒的是熱汗還是冷汗，「反正你每天上班也是在上網。」彼得突然補了一句話，這說詞無憑無據，卻讓原本被痛罵的經理突然幸災樂禍地噗哧笑了出來，有了替死鬼似乎讓你很得意是吧，我翻了翻白眼，但他們都沒看到。

然後這件事就落在我頭上了，外面給網宣的薪資少到羞辱人，但我連這份羞辱都得不到，我份內的事情一樣沒少，多了這件事既沒有業務加給，別人還以為大衛就只是個負責網頁的小編，甚至有人學著彼得在我面前擺出高高在上的姿態要求他「買一下咖啡。」

我沒有當面叫這傢伙自己去買，只是先將彼得的那杯一如往常多加了半劑巧克力糖漿的摩卡遞給他，並且將熱燙的拿鐵交到那白目的傢伙手上。

你知道嗎？全球約百分之七十五的人成年後會出現乳糖不耐症狀，這是我剛剛在維基百科上查到的。想起來我不禁嘴角上揚，在鍵盤上飛舞的手指也變得更加輕快了，發出愉悅的節奏。

「我說得沒錯，你總是在上網。」突然有人拍了我一下，把正得意洋洋的我嚇得張大了嘴，聲音卻卡在喉嚨出不來，原來是彼得，「來我辦公室一下。」他說。

我望著彼得滿不在乎走開的背影，還有空蕩蕩的走廊，嘆了一口氣，他這次又想幹什麼了？

「有什麼事情嗎？」我在彼得門口探頭問：「如果沒有的話我還有事要忙。」

彼得縮在筆電前用兩隻手指操作電腦，「教我怎麼看外國的即時票房。」他耍賴似地向後一倒：「我刷新頁面好幾次了，資料都不會更新，這個網站太爛了，幫我找一個真正會即時更新的。」

我瞥了一眼螢幕上的網頁，「幾個原因，第一，這個網頁每五分鐘更新一次，這已經是最即時的了，我想不需要每秒鐘都更新吧？有意義嗎？第二，我想你可能該換一個代理伺服器了⋯⋯」

「代理似福氣？⋯⋯」彼得不明究理地問。

「就是這個，你不應該這樣設的，你應該⋯⋯」我彎下身來湊近了彼得筆電的小小螢幕，打起字來都侷促，「不是每個人都適合這種輕薄的機型，像你，還是外接螢幕和周邊才不會看得那麼吃力⋯⋯」

「如果裝了，」彼得的手纏上了我的腰，「就看不到此般美景了。」

我嘆了一口氣，「如果你興致來了，要找我打一炮，大可以直說，不必用那麼彆腳的藉口。」

「是你這小妖精用這種姿勢誘惑我。」彼得一巴掌拍在我的屁股上，「我現在不想看票房更新了，什麼比得上品嚐這個來得重要呢？」

說實在我想推開彼得，叫他自己去打手槍，但是他濁重的呼吸聲吹在我的耳邊，我感到那股發燙的氣息隨著貼緊身體的起伏愈發地急促，他的手伸到我的兩腿之間，我一下子就硬起來了，甚至懷疑是否真的如此興奮，但我依然急切地催促著，於是那雙手熟練地解開每一道關卡，沒有一絲多餘的動作，直伸向那裸露出來已經膨脹得緊繃的性器，我扭了扭身體，內褲就已滑到了腿上，我深吸了一口氣，等待他的下一步⋯⋯

「叮！」從黑暗的周圍傳來一聲手機的提醒，我故意呻吟得更大聲些，企圖淹沒彼此的耳朵，好忽略那惱人的訊息。

那聲音又響了一次，把身後急切的喘氣變成了懊惱的嘆息，那握著自己的那隻手，有著像枯枝般的手指，指尖和掌心都還有繭，曾經，光想到那雙粗糙的手伸向自己身體最柔軟溫暖的部位，就足以令我不擇時地興奮起來，但這雙手彷彿在這一瞬間退卻了溫度，變得冰涼，甚至冷淡？

我記得彼得身上每一處堅硬的地方，但是現在卻少了一處，「我還是先去看看是誰的訊息好了。」對這種狀況也只能認輸，「等等再幫你弄。」

「等一下再看。」彼得虛弱的聲音，聽起來卻像是呢喃的耳語，有多久他沒有那麼溫柔地說話了？「我想就這樣靜靜地抱著你，讓我就這樣和你待在一塊，一會兒就好⋯⋯」

就在我覺得自己好像為了彼得的話有那麼一點感動的時候，電話鈴聲響起，逼得人無法忽略，我貼著彼得，感覺到他在那瞬間震動了一下，只是不知道動搖的是身體還是他想此刻只想和我共度的決心呢？「我去接好了。」我支起身來，爬向一團團散落的衣物，終於找到了那沈甸甸的口袋，將彼得一邊響一邊震動的手機撈了出來，從鎖定的螢幕上仍然能瞥見傳送者和訊息片段，這名字我可是再熟悉不過了，而芮秋李伊就是這種不怕打擾人的女人。

為了讓彼得好好講電話，我撿起地上的衣物，躲到辦公室一角去穿上，看著螢幕的光亮映在彼得的臉上，把他每一條皺紋和凹陷都照得特別明顯，凝重的表情令彼得看起來比平常更老了，我不禁別過頭去，八年了，八年前的彼得還沒有白髮，是全球市場行銷部裡最帥的經理人，幹這行的其中一項福利就是有機會近距離接觸大明星，只是審美條件不知不覺變得嚴格，甚至惡毒挑剔，但就算如此，任誰在彼得面前都很難神色自若，他沒親自去演電影真可惜，那幾年的他真是應該用膠卷記錄下來的，因為他衰老的速度同樣令人嘆息。

芮秋和他本是許多人欽羨的一對啊，男女都是才貌兼備，芮秋離職前的歡送會上他們兩個頭碰著頭在吵雜震天的音樂聲中說著悄悄話，一點都不像是剛辦完離婚的人，離婚自然是為了兩個人各自的事業了，旁人這麼討論著。

只有我知道真相。

「等等，我脖子有點痠，開擴音好了。」沒料到彼得會突然這麼做，嚇得我想直接逃離現場。

『你在聽嗎？你知道了嗎？還是我比你先知道？我想是因為我們是他們的對手，他們需要你們的串流網來對付我們。』

「我怎麼知道這消息是真的？」彼得說，「也可能是有人放的謠言，搞不好就是你們，或是誰故意洩漏給你們的。」

『當然有可能，但是換個角度想，傳統戲院已經走向黃昏了，老梅鐸看清了這一點，所以趁早變現，看他是要退休還是要玩新的花樣，就只有你們這些人，看著燦爛的夕陽，還覺得前途光明，沒有人願意承認這一點。』

「妳把妳們公司那一套學得真好。」彼得挖苦地哼了一聲，「不過我想傳統的方法應該還可以撐個十年，然後我就要退休了，退休以後我想住在湖邊小屋，養條狗，每天打獵釣魚⋯⋯」

『你跟你的「助理」在一起嗎？』芮秋突然問道。

我才不是彼得的助理！我抗議著卻沒有說出聲。

「是啊，他是自己人，他也該有點心理準備。」

『我懂了，跟你其他的對象比起來，那孩子雖然普通，但還滿貼心的。』芮秋說完這句話便掛上了電話。

我不知道是哪個讓我更錯愕，芮秋帶來的消息，還是她對我的評價。

結果都不是。

我望著彼得在黑暗中憂愁的面容，「你自己一個人無法承擔的問題，讓我和你一起分擔。」彼得襯衫上的鈕扣解開了一半， 我的手停在他的衣領間，不知道該把剩下的扣子解開，還是幫忙扣上，我連該為彼得做什麼都不知道，最後只是用手指輕輕滑過衣領。

「我應該要謝謝你的好意，然後拒絕你的提議，和往常一樣。」彼得的手漫無目的地摸索了一陣，「事實上除了奉命行事，我也不知道我能做什麼。」

彼得已經戒菸好多年了，但他的桌上仍然擺著菸灰缸，但彼得下意識尋找菸的動作，證明他其實心裡並不如外表看來篤定，「你覺得股票會漲還是跌？現在該買進哪一家？」我努力說著自己都不熟悉的話題，想為彼得轉換一下心情，「不過這樣會不會被判內線交易啊？員工教育訓練課程是這樣說的。」

彼得嫌惡地說：「那些外包的線上訓練課程，只是浪費時間的鬼話連篇，規矩都是小員工在守，大老闆則是製造種種規矩來保護自己的利益。」

「你也不算是小員工了。」我忍不住說出口。

「但規矩也不是我訂的。」彼得說：「好了，不要討論這個了。」

「因為你遵守的都是對你有利的規定，你在辦公室裡和我擦肩而過時假裝不認得我，我主動打招呼你還要假裝記不住我的名字，這麼生疏太假了吧？還是你想說有匹驢子就姑且騎著好過走路⋯⋯」

「不可理喻。」彼得冷不防把我拉向他身邊，「好好的人不當，非要當牲口，脾氣還真的像驢子一樣，騎起來嘛⋯⋯」彼得的手順著我的背脊往下撫摸，「還真有點顛簸⋯⋯」

每次都這樣，就算我有千百個討厭彼得的理由，還特別討厭他利用親熱轉移話題，但每次這招都很有用，我深深吸氣，用力嗅著彼得頸子的氣味，那種熟悉的中年男人汗水和體液的味道，像是夜行的掠食動物，黃昏時分才從巢穴深處探出頭來，他們有時候也吃腐食，於是也會沾上那種氣味，彼得的鬍渣弄得我我咯咯地笑了起來，覺得自己的臉頰正被貪婪的黃鼠狼津津有味地啃噬著。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 連載活動：回應提一個數字，我會回答一個關於這一對的設定背景
> 
> 噗浪 https://www.plurk.com/yukino_hhwang  
> 同人板 https://slashtw.space/?149  
> 


	2. 救救北極熊和冰山

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你以為這些傳頌的故事是在歌頌高貴的人性，殊不知他們只是沒有選擇——彼得的腹黑教室。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「我會極力爭取啊！當然也得仰仗這些優勢，不夠的話我還可以加上這個⋯⋯」我故意弄得嘖嘖作響，這些誇張的伎倆是在工作時學的，向彼得學的，有時候，得要賣力假裝自己對工作有那麼多的熱忱，用上百分之九十的力氣。

21世紀沒有福斯

（二）節能省碳救救北極熊和冰山

我摸索著床頭習慣的位置，才想起自己昨晚是留宿在彼得的住處，藍灰色的床單像是將明的天色，接觸著肌膚竟有些冰涼，身旁是空的，從浴室傳來水聲，彼得已經晨跑歸返。

天剛亮我就已經醒了，卻不願起床，翻過身又沉入了睡眠，每個晚上捨不得睡，每個早晨捨不得起床，這似乎就是我無可救藥的人生。

但今天早上要起床特別痛苦，有一半是彼得的錯。

昨晚我從背後被搞得手腳酸軟，本以為接下來就沒有我的事，彼得又把我翻了過來，逕自騎上來，射過一遍又被強迫撥弄實在很難受，彼得還順勢掐住了我的脖子，弄得我腦部缺氧，眼前發黑，但是陰莖卻不爭氣地又硬了。

我射了兩回，覺得身體都被榨乾了，昏昏欲睡之際，彼得卻在枕邊叨念著最近睡得不好，感慨著大概是年紀大了，人生已過了大半，未來還能有什麼作為之類的，把我從逐漸下沉死去的意識中挖起來鞭屍，當我發現自己被焦慮感染，在黑暗中睜大了雙眼思考自己的人生，卻聽到枕畔傳來規律的呼吸聲響。

惱怒之餘，我最後決定翻身下床溜進了廚房找點吃的，冰箱如預期一般的養生，都是草，芝麻葉薄荷葉芹菜，都不是我現在想吃的，不過我找到了一包小香腸，上次看球賽時買來配啤酒的，管他的，我翻出彼得的威士忌收藏，配著微波爐加熱過的香腸和重播的恐怖電影續集，純麥威士忌和糟糕的品味其實還滿相配的，喝了兩指有吧，然後我才滿意地掂著腳尖溜回床上。

彼得的鼾聲更沈更重了。

我又摸索了半天，終於找到了我自己的手機，心滿意足地躺回床上，果然所謂的成功企業人士就是比較自律，他們早起運動，運用了黃金時段，而我還懶得從床上起來，等到彼得從浴室走出來，我對半裸的彼得眨了眨眼，「我親愛的同事們真的滿樂觀的，他們已經在討論手上的股票會被用多少錢收購，年資能不能延續這種問題了。」

「那麼，」彼得用力擦拭著頭髮，從毛巾裡傳出他心不在焉的聲音，「你有什麼高明的打算呢？」

「打算？」我疑惑地反問。

「你也知道，他們要的是公司的資源，而不是人，他們也有行銷部門，應該說每家公司都有行銷，這個世界最不缺的就是行銷，雖然說真正好的行銷並不多。」彼得放下毛巾，「還需要我多說嗎？」那頭棕髮翹得亂七八糟，和他嚴肅的聲音不太搭調，我將視線往下移，想忍住不笑，不過真不愧是一天的開始，還沒被疲憊壓彎背脊，一切都還充滿著躍躍欲試的積極氣息呢！

我從床單裡爬出來，舔了舔嘴唇讓它們變得濕潤，「不要叫我想那麼久以後的事情，我只想要現在，我現在就想要⋯⋯」

「你應該要想的，不要以為你仰著一張可愛的臉，睜著一雙無辜的大眼睛，人家就會把你想要的用銀盤子端到你面前。」彼得的手指掃過我的臉頰，長長的手指伸進了濃密的頭髮中間。「你得要極力爭取。」

「我會極力爭取啊！當然也得仰仗這些優勢，不夠的話我還可以加上這個⋯⋯」我將手指和嘴湊了上去，那才剛仔細翻開來洗乾淨，還帶著肥皂的香味，還故意弄得嘖嘖作響，這些誇張的伎倆是在工作時學的，向彼得學的，有時候，得要賣力假裝自己對工作有那麼多的熱忱，用上百分之九十的力氣。

不只，有時候得用上全部的力氣。

都是演技。

奧斯卡最佳演員和詐欺犯究竟有什麼差別？只是舞台不一樣而已，一個人若能找到適合自己的舞台，已是難得的幸運，這種時候就不用斤斤計較那是否合法，只要你先相信了，別人也會相信，不信你問馬龍白蘭度，彼得那時候是這麼一邊喝著威士忌一邊說的。

為什麼是馬龍白蘭度？我當時傻愣愣地發問，得到的不是答案，而是面前半滿的酒杯，因為解決問題的往往不是答案，而是來一杯，如同讓舞台劇演員克服膽怯的那一杯，如同讓人卸下矜持與防備的那一杯。

彼得這下應該可以這麼描述自己的早晨，早上六點起床出門晨跑一個小時，回到家洗個澡，順便還享受早晨簡潔的口交，一大早就射一發非但不會消耗體力，反而令人整天神清氣爽，吃頓豐盛的早餐，細細讀幾則用字遣詞專業又具備優雅的專欄社論，到公司時辦公室還空蕩蕩的。

彼得還可以選在我背著背包匆匆忙忙低著頭穿過走道時這麼說。

彼得用一隻手擱在細緻皮革包覆的方向盤，帥氣的模樣像是在拍廣告，密閉的車裡開著冷氣，還是抵擋不住外面的沙漠氣候，或許只是因為陽光太刺眼，我逕自打開置物箱，戴上了太陽眼鏡。 

「說說看，你有什麼打算？是要換公司？還是要轉行？」彼得的語氣像是在面試一樣，「身為一個資深行銷人員，你可以從這幾年的市場變化看出未來的趨勢嗎？」

「當然看不出來。」我賭氣般地回嘴，「我看得出來我就去投資股票了，買什麼賺什麼的話，還要那麼辛苦的上班嗎？」

「所以你現在要告訴我的是，你非但回答不出這麼基本的面試問題，連投資理財也懶得做。」我被彼得斜睨了一眼，「這樣不行。」

「你那麼懂，還不是虧了那麼多錢。」我回嗆，「你也虧了幾十萬吧？」

彼得在股市上賺了很多，但賠的也不少，其實我覺得他享受這種刺激感更甚於賺錢，就和滑雪衝浪賽車一樣，隨時可能斷手斷腳，但連不會滑的我頻頻撞樹都停不下來，摔倒了爬起來再摔一次，跌得自己第二天下不了床。

不過彼得似乎仍視他去年那筆虧損為奇恥大辱，有那麼一秒，他墨鏡後的眼角似乎抽搐了一下，我趁隙打開音響，播放自己手機裡的音樂。

「你還在聽這個啊？」彼得問：「這些歌你聽了好一陣子了，都聽不膩嗎？」

「我以前沒聽過嘛！」大衛說，「你不覺得他們的歌歷久彌新嗎？」

「你比我幸運，晚生了幾年，現在可以自己主動挑選，決定想聽什麼、不要聽什麼。」彼得皺著眉頭，「但我可是經歷過電台輪番轟炸的一整年，當你沒有選擇的時候，再怎麼好聽的歌都只會讓人想逃。」彼得挑了挑眉。

「如此憤世忌俗。」我回嘴，「你真的做了行銷二十年嗎？」

「引領潮流的人和跟風的人不一樣。」彼得推了推眼鏡。

彼得的自滿不需要鼓勵，我沒理他，繼續說我的：「而且，我從剛進公司就聽說這部電影的計畫，甚至還不知道是哪家公司會拍，沒想到真的拍出來了，今年耶誕我終於可以親眼看見它上院線⋯⋯」

「我聽說當初是『保證賺一億』讓高層決定放行的。這個人就是有辦法哄得老闆相信他，當下覺得飄飄然的，事後才越想越不對勁。」彼得的語氣裡帶著點輕蔑，「要賺一億太勉強了，不過現在也不關他的事了。」

「什麼意思？」我詫異地問道，「發生什麼事？」

「這個傢伙被開除了。」彼得說：「你還沒聽說嗎？」

「我又不是像你這樣的高層。」我老大不高興地嘟起嘴，「有點意外那麼久的事情突然爆發，但是更意外的是他那麼多年都能蒙混過關，不知道是哪個高層有把柄落到他手上？你嗎？」

「是啊！把我的裸照拍得不錯，你想看嗎？」

明明知道彼得是在開玩笑，但我還是為了不存在的裸照嚥了嚥口水，「那麼我還得要大改行銷企劃，你知道的，要獲得那些樂迷的認可，自己得先夠癡迷，所以我加入了幾個粉絲社團，考古那些的舊文還滿有意思的，想到我終於可以親眼看這部片上院線，本來乾巴巴的論壇會因為電影而變得很滋潤，就突然就興奮了起來。」

「你不在這家公司還是可以親眼看見它上院線。」彼得說：「你留在這艘即將沈沒的船上，幫不了什麼忙，只會降低自己的生存機會，快點跳船逃難才是真的。」

「彼得，《鐵達尼號》上映的時候，你進公司了嗎？」我突然反問。

彼得點了點頭，「因為公司賺錢，對於升職和加薪都很乾脆，於是我在一年之內升了兩次。」彼得拍了拍方向盤，「突然覺得自己好像在這一行一帆風順，就這麼做了下去。」

「那是我第一部去電影院看兩遍以上的電影，不過我不是想說那部電影讓我立志走這行。」我咬了咬嘴唇，「我只是想到繼續演奏的樂隊，他們是出於什麼高貴的情操留下來。」

「那是因為他們搶不到救生艇上的位子。」彼得說：「你要知道那個時代樂手的收入是很微薄的，他們的演奏再怎麼精湛，也不過就是有錢人吃飯跳舞時的背景音樂，沒有人會認真聽他們演奏，如果他們有錢賄賂水手，他們就可以搭著救生艇逃生，我想沒有人問過他們，如果有選擇的話，他們還會想成為賺人熱淚的一則故事嗎？」

「你覺得我真的有很多選擇嗎？」我望著前方，陽光刺得我皺起了眉頭，「而你覺得你自己又有很多選擇嗎？我習慣了微薄的收入，但是你願意接受年薪只有現在的一半嗎？」

「你在這兒下車吧。」彼得在路邊停下車，一開始在路口下車只是為了掩人耳目，但不知為什麼成了一種習慣，而今天這個舉動卻有終止談話的意思。

我拿起自己的背包，開車門下車，回頭看了一眼在車子裡的彼得，彼得撇開了頭迴避我的目光，在這有上千個車位偌大的停車場上，真的會有人注意誰和誰同行嗎？我們到底在躲避什麼？就算被人看到了又如何？我有一千個正當理由，最冠冕堂皇的就是「共乘減碳愛地球」了，不知道是誰還一頭熱地買了昂貴的單車想要騎車通勤，還有全套裝備，至於他到底騎了幾次，我沒有問，也懶得問，總之應該是沒有騎我的次數多。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 連載活動：回應提一個數字，我會回答一個關於這一對的設定背景
> 
> 噗浪 https://www.plurk.com/yukino_hhwang  
> 同人板 https://slashtw.space/?149  
> 


	3. 請問你哪位

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 警告：本篇非常露骨
> 
> 中肯王比爾想必會說我屁股都白翹了。
> 
> 「機靈地翹起老屁股給人幹吧？」比爾酸溜溜地說。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #Ｘ戰警 #黑鳳凰 #波希米亞狂想曲 #首噴 #雞排要切不加辣
> 
> 「原來不只我一個人覺得奇怪。」我嘆口氣說：「現在我對於明年會發生什麼事，越來越憂心了，誰也不知道他們會怎麼『整併』，史坦一定是得到了什麼情報，和誰有私下協議，才可以帶著他的小圈圈那麼迅速地換單位，原來要往上爬就是要這麼機靈，難怪我到現在還是一事無成⋯⋯」

春天的午後，服用過花粉過敏的處方藥，一整天都昏昏沈沈，讀著亞洲人寫的電子郵件，想針對討論主題回信，卻無法決定到底該用簡短直接的措辭，還是像他們一樣有禮而冗長？別害他們被直接嚇壞，於是一封信怎麼寫也寫不完，一回神，還得把不小心壓住鍵盤打出的一長串字母刪除。

如果不服用抗組織胺的話，無孔不入的花粉就會讓我打噴嚏流眼淚，甚至肌膚相貼本是多麼美好的事，但溫度和汗水總令我皮膚紅腫發癢，我已經不得不推開彼得好幾次了。

我摘下了口罩用力打著哈欠，就當我一張傻嘴張到了最大的時候，比爾敲了敲我的隔間中空板。

「你怎麼沒進去開會？」比爾問。

「反正重要的事情從來不是在會議中決定的，就算決定了也不見得是他們想要的，等到我們開始幹活，他們自然會有意見。」我又戴上了口罩，隔著口罩說話，覺得模糊的聲音聽起來好像比較敦厚，不那麼憤世尖刻，「況且我才不想看到彼得的臉，讓史坦去跟他吵就好了，這是他的工作，不然他的薪水要給我嗎？」

比爾又叩了叩我的桌面，彷彿唱歌打拍子似的在第二個八拍才進人聲，「原來你還不知道啊？史坦和他底下一票人都轉調了。」

「小聲點。」我提醒他不要那麼大剌剌地討論這種事，壓低了聲音，「你說史坦轉調了？哪來的消息啊？他要轉去哪裡？」

「天哪！他換單位的通知信可是把全公司給寄遍了，宣傳業務企劃製作⋯⋯連日本人都沒有忘記，但卻不小心遺漏了某個直隸的下屬。」比爾忿忿不平地說：「他們就是看我們好欺負。」

「我們？」我愣了一下，「史坦是我的主管，該哭的是我啊！怎麼你比我還悲憤？我們去外面抽根菸，抽完菸再一起去開會。」

「你先去開會，就能體會我的震驚了。」比爾說：「我先去抽根菸。」

看來我是該立刻去那該死的會議，看看除了彼得的獨角戲之外，還有什麼事情發生，保持冷靜，千萬別示弱，別傻傻哀求『親愛的，那麼我該怎麼辦？』彼得他絕不會給出寬慰人的答案，他會說『親愛的，坦白說我一點也不在乎。』這句克拉克蓋博的對白很適合他，我還能想像他關上門走入濃霧中是多麼地瀟灑，只是掩上的門後的並不是費雯麗，而是絕望得不知所措的自己，我可不像郝思嘉有『明天又是新的一天』這等灑脫。

我悄聲打開會議室的後門，想低調地靠牆站著就好，卻對上了彼得嚴厲的目光，光是上下掃射了一遍，就讓我無從遁形，他又直直盯著我瞧了一陣，彷彿看不夠我的裸體似的，嗯，我剛剛有提到裸體嗎？「你來得正好，我們正討論到和你們處有關的事。」

「我總有權利知道我們處到底出了什麼事了嗎？」我匆匆瞥過會議室裡的人，那麼多人令我焦慮，不過他們全部加起來也沒有彼得可怕，「不然你何必特別等我來才說？莫非我現在是二處職位最高、最資深的員工？」

「我就說他有點小聰明。」彼得不知道在對誰說話，「二處負責的那部，叫波什麼來著的片⋯⋯」

「《波西米亞狂想曲》」我正色道：「皇后樂團的傳記電影，是以樂團最有名的歌曲命名⋯⋯」

彼得伸出手阻止我繼續說，「檔期提前到十一月二日，避免夜長夢多，你知道我在說什麼。」

雖然這是我夢寐以求的檔期，但事情哪有那麼單純的？「那麼原本在這個檔期的《Ｘ戰警：黑鳳凰》怎麼辦？是要延後還是要提前上映？是兩部片要交換檔期嗎？」我搜尋著四周，彼得旁的位置坐著一個我不認識的人，這個黑膠框眼鏡男正埋頭打字，我衝向他，把筆電螢幕扳下來，果然會議記錄在這裡，我看了更改過的檔期，對彼得抗議：「我們都知道如果延後的話會有什麼後果⋯⋯」

「你只要管好你自己負責的片就可以了。」彼得直接打斷我。

「誰都知道如果延到隔年會橫生多少變數，如果是我的話，我才不會把最重要的孩子交給別人養。」我不放棄地再問了一次，「尤其是處心積慮要拿保險金的親戚，為什麼要換？」

「黑鳳凰要補拍⋯⋯」會議室角落有人說話，「試映反應不佳⋯⋯」

「請問剛剛說話的是哪位？你真的去過試映會嗎？是哪一場？」我反駁，「因為我正巧也有出席試映會，我好像不記得有看到你⋯⋯」四下張望卻找不到說話的人。

「如果對於負責的片沒有其他問題的話，你就可以出去了。」彼得說。

「我要知道全球行銷二處的處長怎麼了？史坦貝克特呢？這很重要。」我回瞪彼得，他根本不為所動，但是那位黑膠框眼鏡男卻有如被流彈射中一般，把螢幕拉起，撇開頭避開了，「你如果要我來負責一整部片，那就該給我相對應的職權，更確切一點說是職位和酬勞。」如果我是處長的話，我在這種時候就有討論的一席之地，你就不會這麼輕易地趕我走了，我盤算著。

「那我就以你剛剛的表現回答你，以這個職位的要求而言，你經驗不夠，而且也太情緒化了。」彼得擺了擺手，不置可否地說：「沒你的事了，你自己回去想想吧。」

忘記了我是怎麼走出會議室的，我只知道就算我走出大樓，耳邊依然迴盪著眾人忍俊不住的訕笑聲，直到肩膀被拍了一下，才發現風把整個下午一整棟大樓癮君子抽的煙全撲向我的臉，不由得咳了兩下，還覺得反胃。

我多想控訴我在會議室中受到的羞辱，但是看到比爾我就說不出口了，他既是黑鳳凰的主要負責人，更是鐵打的Ｘ戰警迷啊！

比爾欲言又止，「他們說，因為黑鳳凰需要補拍，會趕不上原定十一月初檔期⋯⋯他們還說，拍壞了一點也不意外，看別人做過很多次不代表自己就會拍片。」

「是彼得說的嗎？」我脫口而出，又連忙補充，「我是說，這些話是彼得克提斯說的嗎？他講話就是那麼難聽，我也不意外。」

「不是。」比爾說：「我不認識那些人，公司裡的人我多少都會有印象，那些因應業務需要從電視網或探照燈來的人，至少都會先經過郵件和電話的聯絡，他們也不吝於多自我介紹幾遍。」

「原來不只我一個人覺得奇怪。」我嘆口氣說：「現在我對於明年會發生什麼事，越來越憂心了，誰也不知道他們會怎麼『整併』，史坦一定是得到了什麼情報，和誰有私下協議，才可以帶著他的小圈圈那麼迅速地換單位，原來要往上爬就是要這麼機靈，難怪我到現在還是一事無成⋯⋯」

「機靈地翹起老屁股給人幹吧？」比爾酸溜溜地說。

我知道比爾是在為我說話，但這個笑話終歸還是令人不舒服，如果他知道我和彼得的關係，不知道又會做何評價？

「大衛啊，顯然你的屁股都白翹了。」我猜大概會是這樣吧。

修飾了幾遍，最後把『你為什麼要這樣說話？』傳給彼得，我坐在自己的位置上，等待著彼得或許在忙碌的會議空擋間回個訊息，或者開完會後會來找我講幾句話，我盯著螢幕上的表格，檔期提前的事情要快點告知海外分公司，然後各種宣傳時程整整提前七週，看著新落在暑假區間的事項，我忍不住發出暗啞的沈吟。

待我抬起頭來，外面天色已黑，於是玻璃窗上映照著一個穿著拉遢、體態頹喪的傢伙，對比彼得筆挺的襯衫，「難怪他會這樣對你。」我對著玻璃裡映著的那人不屑地說。

我鼓起勇氣走向彼得的辦公室，擅自打開了辦公室的門，燈是暗的，但外接螢幕是亮著的，彼得離開辦公室時從來不會留意這些小事，燈還是因為動作感應偵測自動關閉的，我想，走向前去關螢幕。

差點就踩到了躺在地上的人，我發出了一聲驚叫，又被自己的聲音嚇了第二次，「你幹嘛躺在這裡？」

「躺在我身邊陪我。」彼得拍了拍身邊的地板。

是該聽他的吩咐躺在他身邊？還是繼續這樣，維持著自己少有的姿態優勢？這樣挺好，隨時都可以踹這個高傲的傢伙一腳洩憤。不過為了避免一時抗拒不了一腳踹下去的誘惑，我最後選擇了折衷地在彼得身邊坐下。

「我想到我在這間辦公室待了那麼長的時間，卻從來沒有從這個角度看過⋯⋯」彼得說：「噢，你倒是有幾次⋯⋯」

「沒有的事，因為你喜歡從背後來。」我在黑暗中俯視著彼得，「我對地毯比較有研究。」

彼得拉著我的手，摸上了他的大腿內側，是想幹嘛？我敷衍地說：「很厲害，是每天慢跑上健身房重訓每天吃水煮雞胸肉的成果吧？」無意識地繼續摸索著，「好讓你保持體態，隨時可以勾搭更年輕的對象吧？就像是今天坐在你身邊，我沒見過的那個的小男生，我想人人都愛嚐鮮，哪像我儘管比你年輕十幾歲，客觀來說也不年輕了，再也不是那種極盛青春的肉體。」

「說得像你二十幾歲的時候就有什麼傲人身材了。」彼得說話還是那麼不饒人，「書呆子一個又在幻想什麼了？」

「或許那種對象比較適合你，不僅身材值得讚嘆，更天真爛漫得聽不出你話中總是帶著的刺⋯⋯」我深吸一口氣，「你沒有回我的訊息。」

「是嗎？你傳了什麼給我？」彼得翻了翻口袋，「手機不知道放哪去了，所以我都沒看。」

「所以我應該要像芮秋那樣打到你接電話為止嗎？你下午在會議上，為什麼要講這種羞辱人的話？在那麼多人面前？」我說：「我問的問題非常合理，也非常重要，任何一個有腦子的都會有疑慮，你卻認為我在無理取鬧？為什麼拋下責任的不會受到質疑，為什麼做出不合理決策的人不會受到質疑，卻要來質疑我？我難道不是二處唯一留下來的資深員工？那幾部片不重要嗎？你難道不能用尊重一點的語氣說話嗎？你不知道他們都有樣學樣？你的態度，會讓他們都跟著輕蔑⋯⋯」

「輕蔑什麼？」彼得帶著慵懶的鼻音說，「我問你，你在乎的是片子？還是你自己？」

「這有差嗎？如果我受到的屈辱，可以換來片子的成功，那我很歡迎大家來羞辱我。」我覺得自己似乎正在演一齣誇張的獨角戲，「但是，沒有這回事，羞辱就是羞辱。」那麼就多點戲劇性吧，「羞辱，就只是羞辱而已。」我一個字一個字地復述一遍，這下真有舞台感了。

「如果這樣就是羞辱⋯⋯」但彼得並不懂得欣賞，只是發出越來越大的喘氣聲，「接下來你會遇到的，都不知道該怎麼稱呼了。」

「什麼接下來？我對你接下來要說的話或是要做的事一點都不感興趣，停止你無聊的玩笑，那對我而言並不好笑。」我嫌惡地甩開彼得，「可惡，我幹嘛一開始要碰你！」

「你認為我要幹什麼？我保證今天不會嚷嚷什麼『我要侵犯你』。」

承諾也好，玩笑也罷，總是一樣的輕挑，要人怎麼分辨他什麼時候是認真的？「我覺得今天受夠了。」我說，除了滿肚子的怒氣無處發洩，性慾高張的不是只有彼得，對，褲襠的緊繃提醒著這件事，但我不想和彼得做，我沒有辦法和這麼一個令人生氣的傢伙做，我如果要跨在彼得身上，一定是不斷地對他那張冷笑的臉揮拳，打斷他直挺挺的鼻樑，最好能聽得見骨頭碎裂的聲音，一定比性交還令人興奮。

一股黏膩感把我從幻想中喚醒，令我感到異常的羞愧，還好彼得仍浸淫在他的歪理中，沒注意到我的反應變化，「我想我該回家了。」丟下這句話，匆匆逃出彼得的辦公室，遁入夜色中，夜裡的停車場巨大的水銀燈盡職地佇立著，但我頓時失去了方向感，連自己的車都找不到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 連載活動：你回應提一個數字，我會回答一個關於這一對的設定  
> 噗浪 https://www.plurk.com/yukino_hhwang  
> 同人板 https://slashtw.space/?149


	4. 我也要去

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得出差的前一晚

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #影展 #出差 #TIFF #Cannes #SXSW #Telluride
> 
> 「我寧可你是要我處理所有你該處理的事，然後你就可以整天滑雪。」我低聲吼回去，「你以為我有那麼笨嗎？明年？去年你也是說明年，今年的明年我們會在哪裡都不知道就說明年，你只是隨口說說。」

「沒有人會想在九月第一週看電影。」這是彼得常常掛在嘴邊的一句話，「況且你上班看得還不夠嗎？」我覺得這個人肯定有一千種羞辱人的方法，然後將其中九百九十種都用在了最親近的人身上，很不湊巧的那個人就是我，我抓起了大把的爆米花，報復般地往嘴裡塞，料想到身旁的人必定會投來的嫌惡眼神。

「工作是工作。」我大可先嚥下了再說，但就是要故意這樣邊嚼邊講話：「多虧了『閒雜人等』，你總算想起來你的辦公室不是砲房。」

「那些人會找你麻煩嗎？」彼得問。

「我的存在感那麼低，他們要找我麻煩之前，還得用放大鏡找我的座位。」我說：「但我討厭那些陌生人，他們或許一個月才出現一次，但卻會讓我剩下的二十九天都會對腳步聲緊張，還害我緊張到胃痛⋯⋯」

「那我要常常到你座位附近晃晃，問候一下你午餐吃什麼。」

彼得的尖刻來得那麼直覺，像是反射動作，和他認真這種事只會徒惹得自己痛心，但是，在這種令人焦躁不安的時候，就算是痛，也是一種熟悉的安慰，「我希望你真的會過來關心一下，我們還可以出去午餐，聊聊天，散散心什麼的，只要能暫時離開辦公室一下，去哪裡都好⋯⋯」

「我不午餐的。」彼得想也不想就拒絕了，「我中午都有會議。」

「當我沒問。」我嘆了一口氣，又抓起一把爆米花放入口中大嚼，「你總有比我更重要的事要處理。」

「你是個成人，就應該學著自己處理情緒的問題，你那麼在意他們，只會給他們傷害你的機會，你反抗、閃躲，他們就聞到了你的恐懼。」彼得在耳邊碎唸著：「還有，這些垃圾食物有什麼好吃的？你聞起來就像是⋯⋯」

「像是什麼？我那幾百年沒保養的破車換下的機油嗎？」如果彼得覺得這味道很掃興，這個答案保證令人興致全無。

「深夜的麥當勞。」彼得似乎沒聽到我自認為帶有獨到幽默的答案，自顧自地說著：「其他速食店的味道還沒有那麼可怕，但是一年總是有一兩次加班到連 In-n-Out 都買不到的時候，只好去麥當勞，大夜班的服務生都一臉厭世，連個假笑也沒有。」

「你知道為什麼嗎？雖然深夜的時薪多一點，看起來很清閒，但其實他們要負責在營業的同時清理店內，炸物台要整個搬起來清洗，鐵盤要鏟掉一整天的油垢，那些零零碎碎的工具容器全部要清洗，黑色垃圾袋大到可以把我整個人裝進去悶死，要一手提一個去垃圾場，最討厭的就是外套明明就掛在休息室裡，但仍然和頭髮一樣沾滿了油煙味⋯⋯」我突然把彼得的抱怨當作人身攻擊，「過了好幾年以後，我才敢吃速食店的東西，不然我一想起我只吃得起休息時間的免費漢堡就想哭⋯⋯」

「那麼多愁善感，連吃個漢堡都可以哭。」彼得拍了拍我的頭，有點敷衍，「我接下來有將近兩個星期不在，你怎麼辦？」

「兩個星期？你要去哪裡？」我詫異地問，又立刻想到了答案，「你今年還是會去多倫多影展？我想也是，每年都是你們這些高官佔位置，去了也只會在宴會裡喝酒，然後睡到連下午的放映都會錯過。」

「你這是從哪裡聽來的？」彼得抗議，「這才不是我。」

當然是你親口說的，我熬著夜不敢睡，盯著紅毯轉播，就怕出差錯，要是我去現場就可以跟著劇組不用這麼麻煩了，問你人在哪裡，你說你剛醒，放眼望去只有一片蔚藍的天空和白色的沙灘⋯⋯不對，如果不是因為拿著一杯爆米花，大衛現在應該就會啪的一下拍響自己的額頭了。那是坎城，雖然說在坎城因為徹夜狂歡而宿醉又因宿醉而睡過頭，仍是很糟糕的事，這明明是彼得的醜事，然而他可以好整以暇地盥洗更衣，然後在開場片頭播完的那一秒溜進影廳，我卻是那個守密守得最辛苦的人，我為什麼要那麼努力維護你的名譽呢？當你自己都不在乎，甚至用抱怨的語氣誇耀，說你時差調不過來只好喝酒，喝了酒白天就爬不起來，夜裡精神特別好只好再喝酒的時候，你可曾想過有人多麼羨慕你有這個機會，胸前隨意地掛著限量的識別證，想看什麼就看什麼⋯⋯

「其實你也可以去的。」彼得頓了頓，似乎在享受這停頓的時候，「你還是可以⋯⋯」

一時之間，我還以為彼得真的願意讓我一起前往多倫多影展，我敢發誓我聽到自己瞳孔放大的聲音，「你還是可以請假啊！」他得意洋洋地揭曉。

這樣說比什麼都沒有還糟，「你以為這很好笑嗎？」我不禁怒道：「我來公司那麼多年，從來沒有機會去三大影展出差，『西南偏南』還是我請自己的假自己開車去的，你竟然敢拿這個開玩笑。」

「明年你再跟我去特柳賴達好了。」彼得說。

「我寧可你是要我處理所有你該處理的事，然後你就可以整天滑雪。」我低聲吼回去，「你以為我有那麼笨嗎？明年？去年你也是說明年，今年的明年我們會在哪裡都不知道就說明年，你只是隨口說說。」

如果這是一般的戲院，早就被轟出去了，但是今天在這家戲院放映的是五十年前的老電影，觀眾帶著五十年前的禮儀和助聽器進場，既然我都能忍受他們用比熱鬧歌舞還大聲的音量討論劇情，他們沒理由不能忍受我抱怨幾句吧？我狠狠瞪了彼得一眼，不知道在黑暗中是不是看得出來，就算光線充足，難道彼得就會注意到身邊人的表情嗎？當然不會。

「不讓我去多倫多影展就算了，我負責的片子也不能去？」我繼續抗議：「今年底幾乎每一部片都去了，連《終極戰士：掠奪者》也去了，認真的？你不是每次都說人家是無腦白痴片、導演借拍片意淫演員、哪部片過譽了，他們都參加了，為什麼這麼一部有水準有市場的片卻不能參加？」

「別家老闆願意，我也管不著，而我們可不是只要自家老闆同意就好。」彼得抓了一把爆米花，也不送進嘴裡，就握在手裡捏著，捏得碎屑落在骯髒的紅地毯上，「而且再怎麼糟糕的導演，都比鬧醜聞等著吃官司的導演好。」不知道幾時才會有人來清理，「不然你以為映後座談媒體要問什麼？」

「你之前的態度不是這樣的，你不是總是把『無罪推定』掛在嘴邊嗎？怎麼？辯不過我的時候就拿『無罪推定』壓人啦？」那些焦糖口味的爆米花，咀嚼過後卻在嘴裡發酸，或許我真的不應該吃這種成本低得誇張的垃圾食物。

「因為我跟他們不熟。」彼得拍了拍沾得滿手的碎屑，「走吧？你該不會真的想認真看完《我愛紅娘》吧？連我都覺得六零年代的男人過得太爽。」誇張地抬起手腕，「距離中場休息還有半小時，在那個年代算短的了。」

「去哪裡？我不想跟你去男廁。」我說，「我受夠了跪在骯髒的地板或座墊上。」

「我也不想，我明天一早就要飛，實在沒空在這裡陪你鬧情緒。」彼得甩了甩手，像是要擺脫什麼會沾黏的東西一樣，逕自起身，大步邁過走道，推開了放映廳的門。

而我呢？我不爭氣地趕緊收拾東西，起身跟上彼得，惶恐得像是害怕錯過了什麼，儘管我大可以看完電影以後再叫優步自己回家，我還是做了最拋卻自尊的選擇，我追上雙手插在口袋裡的彼得，挽上他的臂膀作為賠罪，只要他不甩開手就好了。

想到即將分離的兩週，我不得不示弱，因為我現在已經開始想念他了。

真奇怪，我不是應該要歡呼兩個星期的自由嗎？

相反地，我拿出前所未有的衝勁爬上了床，如果我和老闆們做報告有這等衝進，今天我就不會那麼悲慘了，不過我沒空想那麼多，我舔遍了彼得的身體，把舌頭伸進每一寸的縫隙和皺摺，聽著他滿意的嘆息，倒了滿手的黏液，撫弄著他逐漸勃起的陰莖，「要我坐上來嗎？還是？」我輕輕地問，換來了不置可否的喘息。

我抓起彼得的雙手，那雙手足以捧起我整張臉，但我將那雙手往下移，讓他的手圈住我的頸子，我感受著他修長的手指，乾枯的指節，掌心和指尖的厚繭，我深深地呼吸著他的氣息，但這樣不夠，我將身體的重量抵在那雙手上，感覺喉結和氣管的壓力，眼前變得一片漆黑，我的意識幾乎要被腦子排擠了。

我的身體不自主地抽搐著，我相信彼得在我身體裡的那一部分也感受到了，證據是那股流竄的熱流。

彼得提著行李出門的時候，其實我已經醒了，但我只是捲著床單閉著眼睛靜靜地躺著，等待著一個敷衍的吻。

可是彼得沒有叫醒我，大概是因為他覺得我會自己想辦法回家，還會幫他鎖好門，待門外的聲響平歇，我才發現床單上沾了我的淚水，既使我仍然不知道為了什麼而哭。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 連載活動：你回應提一個數字，我會回答一個關於這一對的設定
> 
> 噗浪 https://www.plurk.com/yukino_hhwang  
> 同人板 https://slashtw.space/?149


	5. 他說，他盡力了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得說，他盡力了，我真的想知道他到底做了什麼？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #YouTakeMyBreathAway #你讓我無法呼吸 #摔耳麥 #人力短缺
> 
> 我滿腦子的怨懟和疑問，突然被抽成了真空，只覺得眼淚就像自動一般掉了下來，在太空中因為沒有介質聲音無法傳遞，以光速旅行周遭的時間會變慢，而我在這裡，聽得見彼得從話筒傳來的每一個字，但是組合在一起卻頓時失去了意義⋯⋯

一大清早我就得戴著耳機麥克風開會，最近的作息越來越混亂，有時候處理事情到半夜，會還不能不開，實在痛苦至極。

還不是自己的事，比爾組裡的同事請產假，依照往例應該幾個月前就要找個短期約聘來熟悉業務，到時候才能分擔，但需求都開出來了，人事那邊卻毫無動靜，倒是艾蜜莉為此動了怒，在辦公室大拍桌子，拍完以後突然扶著桌子大力喘氣，她鎮定地安慰我們，「沒事，只是宮縮不要緊，破水的話才緊急⋯⋯」，話還沒說完，她站立的地方突然濕了一片，大家霎時間忘了追究人力不足的問題，手忙腳亂地送她去醫院。

比爾事後告訴我當他目送著艾蜜莉被輪椅推進產房後，低頭看錶想著等下該直接下班還是回辦公室時，突然覺得暈眩，他得扶著牆壁上的扶手緩緩坐下才沒硬生生地摔倒。

「所以這是什麼症狀？醫生怎麼說？」我問。

「大概就是壓力太大吧？我上網查過了，有可能是尼梅爾氏症，也有可能只是耳石脫落。」比爾說：「我也知道要多休息，不需要醫生來告訴我。」

我對比爾不以為然的態度不以為然，但我也不認為我們的保險會慷慨到因為偶發的暈眩就大方給付核磁共振斷層掃描什麼的精密檢查。

於是當比爾忙著安排紐約漫展事宜時，我就幫他盯著預告片釋出，看看各國的畫面增減、配音、上字幕等等瑣碎的事情，有問題去信指正。

也就是為了這些瑣事，一不小心就忙到了深夜兩點，但是一大清早的會還是得開，為了清醒而灌下了那杯黑咖啡讓喉嚨隱隱作痛，習慣地抬起頭尋找桌上的水杯，卻只見半杯冷咖啡，還有芮秋的頁面又跳出的更新，我愣了一下，試著把注意力拉回正在主持的會議上。

這才突然想起彼得還沒有回來，他們說他在出差過後安排了一個星期的假期，沒有告訴我？更可惡的是彼得沒有一通電話，也沒有一則訊息，就像從這世界上消失了一樣，但這多出來的一個星期也匆匆過了。

他們開會不準時，也不聽我的，我揉了揉太陽穴，對著麥克風靜默著，以前對亞洲的會議，一向是史坦說了算的，為什麼現在一切都變得那麼難了？我到底做錯了什麼？

『這又不是超級英雄片，這時候誰要看？他以為他是誰啊？』有人姍姍來遲登入會議室，卻忘了按靜音，不巧的是，在為數眾多的繁複亞洲語系裡，這正好是我學過那一種語言，「如果你不想要這季的績效獎金，誰也不能勉強你。」我試著用所知不多的詞彙回應，發音是肯定不太對勁的，也不確定對方是否聽得懂，雖然我說了可能會鬧笑話，但倘若不說，他們肯定會在背地裡嘲笑我。

我知道，彼得並不是出了什麼意外，彼得就跟芮秋在一起，雖然芮秋發的那些動態照片中並沒有彼得，但彼得的影子偶而會忍不住在下午時分的拍攝場合入鏡。

你問我憑什麼確定那影子就是彼得的？

當然是因為芮秋發了一則標記彼得的動態又立刻刪除啊！

果然電影節最適合與前妻復合了，他們在那裡會遇見長年共同熟識的朋友，仍習慣以夫妻關係看待他們，當你做著你最擅長的事，有什麼比這還更愜意的呢？

既使那些人和彼得與瑞秋的炫耀加乘起來足以讓人摔耳麥，我還是得提醒自己忍耐，而且這副耳麥很貴，還停產了，想要尖叫或是大吼也該等到掛了電話後再說，我用平靜的語調說：「距離上映只剩下一個多月的時間，廣告的檔期應該都要敲定了，記得追蹤各個平台受眾的反應，有什麼需要支援的請儘速提出來，如果沒有問題的話⋯⋯」他們一定覺得我哪懂他們的文化，我話還沒說完，會議室中的使用者已紛紛登出，看著銳減的人數，我只能怔怔地把話說完：「今天的會議就到此結束。」

但至少一天中最難的已經過去了，而我還沒刷牙，希望等一下進辦公室後和歐洲的會議會順利一點，把音樂狠狠地放到最大聲，唯有這樣才能發洩剛才說不出口的鳥氣，當然也才能蓋過電動牙刷的嗡嗡聲，彼得總說手機裡的檔案怎麼能和黑膠唱片比，最好是你的耳朵有那麼厲害啦！但用手機播音樂的壞處就是：有電話來的時候，音樂就被打斷了，可惡，這個時候陌生的電話號碼，是誰？我呸出一口帶著血絲的泡沫，接起了電話，「哈囉，你哪位？」

在那一瞬間的沈默中，連呼吸的聲音都是壓抑的，「不說的話我要掛電話了喔！」我故作輕鬆地說：「謝謝，不聯絡⋯⋯」

『我⋯⋯』從電話另一端傳來的那句話嘎然而止。

但已經足以辨識出是誰了，我早該知道是你，那麼久沒消息，現在突然打來，有事嗎？我希望自己能不帶情感地說出有如早已寫就的台詞，卻只有呼吸中的乾啞。

『我盡力了。』他說，『但還是沒有用⋯⋯』

「你做了什麼？我好想知道除了嘲諷之外，你還做了什麼？」我這麼說的時候覺得連胸口也揪成了一團，「你除了不放過任何機會羞辱我之外，你曾經為我們之間做過什麼嗎？或許我也有錯⋯⋯」這真可笑，「你大概就是在等著我說這句『或許這是我的錯』，就像每次我為你找開脫的藉口一樣，也許只知道忍耐，是我的不對⋯⋯」我吸了吸鼻子，「一直到現在，我都還會覺得彼得克提斯不會有錯，有錯的應該是我，這實在太卑微了⋯⋯」

『我不是在說我們之間的事⋯⋯』電話那端的聲音忽遠忽近，『但這也可以算是我們之間的事吧？』

「你到底在講什麼？」胸口的糾結變成了一團火焰，燒灼著，「說啊！說你該說的啊！為什麼遲疑了？難道這也要我自己察言觀色，『對不起，是你太好了，我配不上你』，我受夠了揣摩你的心思，不管是情人或下屬我都受夠了⋯⋯」

『那麼恭喜你，你至少可以脫離一種折磨⋯⋯』

我滿腦子的怨懟和疑問，突然被抽成了真空，只覺得眼淚就像自動一般掉了下來，在太空中因為沒有介質聲音無法傳遞，以光速旅行周遭的時間會變慢，而我在這裡，聽得見彼得從話筒傳來的每一個字，但是組合在一起卻頓時失去了意義，『以後會發生什麼事我也不敢保證』是什麼意思？『那一天會比我們想的來得都快，如果那一天就是今天，又有何不可？』又是什麼意思？

直到斷線的嘟嘟聲響起，這個我終於聽得懂了，那代表一切都結束了。

我呆滯地站在浴室裡，『所以請你別走，別留我在這裡一個人⋯⋯』這首歌在浴室裡迴響著，我可以跟著唱完整首歌，但我真的能夠像歌詞裡說的那樣走遍天涯海角找到他嗎？還是我只能獨自承受每一個不成眠的夜晚？我跌坐在浴室的地板上，扶著浴缸，頭抵著堅硬的金屬水龍頭，我一瞬間認真覺得，放一缸水，割開手腕浸在水裡，可以解決我現在的問題⋯⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 連載活動：你回應提一個數字，我會回答一個關於這一對的設定
> 
> 噗浪 https://www.plurk.com/yukino_hhwang  
> 同人板 https://slashtw.space/?149


	6. 拜託你摘下墨鏡

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 你們在竊竊私語什麼？是在議論我嗎？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #延檔是大忌 #Ｘ戰警
> 
> 「用常識推論，你覺得我們作宣傳的時候，什麼是最重要、最稀缺，而且越來越少的？」  
> 「當然是預算啦！有錢好辦事！」  
> 迪克直覺地回答，搓了搓手指，但比爾流露不贊同的表情。

我是戴著墨鏡才能走進辦公室的，這東西除了可以遮蔽刺眼的光線，還可以掩飾我紅腫的雙眼，只是，為什麼戴著墨鏡不只是影響視覺，周遭還多了好些悉悉簌簌的聲音，難道他們都知道了嗎？我麻木地開著會，講著不久前才講過的話，卻越講越浮躁，彷彿不只是那些與會人士，還有辦公室裡每一個人，都知道現在說話的人不敢說的秘密，什麼聲音都像是竊竊私語，他們會怎麼說我呢？彼得會如何形容我呢？他會不會說我是單方面引誘他的瘋子呢？

尤其是那些從隔間旁經過的腳步聲，你們是不是來偷看我崩潰的？好吧，你們就快要如願了⋯⋯

「太欺負人了！」我被辦公室裡突如其來的騷動嚇了一跳，「實在太欺負人了！」還有不知道什麼東西被砸的聲音。

我連忙為這邊的吵雜向與會者道歉，匆忙結束了會議，在其他人注視的目光中，往比爾的位置走過去。

那只光從外觀上看就覺得很貴的無線滑鼠跌在地上，看來並非華而不實，電池都還好好地嵌在那兒，我拾起了它，擺回了比爾的桌上。

「有什麼事情我們去外面說吧？」我提議，「如果是工作上的事也可以去會議室討論。」

「我偏要在這裡說，難道沒有人站出來拒絕嗎？他們收了什麼好處？新老闆會保證他們飛黃騰達嗎？」

我從比爾手中搶過了鍵盤，看了一眼他座位上還有什麼可以摔的，筆電安在外接甲板上，要拆卸還得要有技巧，很好，而且量他不敢摔他排在架上的那些大頭娃娃，他們看起來也很同意我的想法，點頭點個不停。

別人可沒有那麼體貼，我從螢幕反射看見傑克見獵心喜地拿著手機錄影，只能直接把比爾拉出去了，我拉著他從側門走出建築物，卻忘了那是抽菸的人聚集的地方，而小道消息都是從吸煙區傳出來的，他們從來就不能專心抽菸毒害自己的肺。

那麼還有什麼地方可以去？

「大衛！」我想假裝沒聽見叫喚稱，但是對方又喊了一聲，「大衛和比爾！」原來是迪克正揚起了手中的煙，衝著我們招手，「你們來得正好，大衛你要來告訴我們第一手消息嗎？」

「事情還不就是那樣。」我含混地說著：「不然還能怎樣呢？當事人往往是最後一個知道的。」天哪我真是自尋死路。

「也是啦！畢竟你才被部門主管和大半資深同事不小心忘記了，被拋棄這種事對你而言應該沒什麼大不了的⋯⋯」迪克的煙圈幾乎要吐到我的臉上了，「我真希望也有你的豁達呢！不過真沒想到居然會是他呢！連我都嚇了一大跳，你怎麼能夠如此鎮定？」

「因為有人更失控。」比爾搶著回答，「你不要事不關己，覺得像看別人的好戲一樣，下一個就輪到你了。」

「不要那麼生氣嘛。」迪克捻熄了手裡的煙，「我也是苦中作樂，我還有一家人要養，女兒還讀私立小學，我比你們這些單身的更害怕，這把年紀也不知道還能做什麼，希望我是拿遣散費走的，不要像某人一樣被攆出去。」

「如果是一般時候，照例要來議論彼得克提斯一番，但是現在⋯⋯」比爾重咳了兩聲，不知道是故意的還是被煙嗆的，「兩部片突然被延檔，昨天才公布最新的預告，今天突然說要延檔，你說奇怪不奇怪？要說不滿意，試片後就應該講了，怎麼會等到現在？幾個漫展的行程都排好了，到底去是不去？怎麼可能讓這種事情發生？上面都沒有人敢承擔了嗎⋯⋯」

所以你們不是在說我被辦公室地下戀情對象拋棄的事喔？「哪兩部⋯⋯」我囁嚅著。

「老天啊！現在事情都那麼嚴重了，你還搞不清楚狀況，把你的墨鏡給我摘下來！」

「我昨天弄你的預告弄到兩點，今天一早又還要開會，黑眼圈把我自己都嚇壞了。」看比爾幾乎要直接動手了，我別過頭去閃開，「我該知道什麼？」

「首先就是《戰鬥天使：艾莉塔》和《Ｘ戰警：黑鳳凰》都延期了，艾莉塔延到二月，黑鳳凰延到六月。」比爾說。

「這個檔期很不妙啊！有沒有人說不可以？當初決定十一月的檔期就是因為調性比較沈重，不適合暑假的無腦⋯⋯」我把接下來的話嚥了回去。

「老兄，你終於醒了。」

「然後彼得克提斯在這節骨眼上突然被開除。」迪克說：「事情不單純啊！」

「對啊！他不是很得上面的歡心嗎？」我似乎提出了一個很蠢的問題。

「人家能爬上那個位置，自然是用了些非比尋常的手段，而居高位的風險也不是我們這些小嘍囉可以想像的，搞不好是角逐高位時輸給嫡系人馬。」比爾這時候還不忘調侃。

「不過我聽說是因為他和『那邊』拍桌嗆聲才走人的⋯⋯」迪克說。

「拍桌不像彼得的作風啊？」我不解，「他比較像是教唆者，煽動某個頭腦簡單的人去衝撞，自己躲在後面還假裝很驚訝的人⋯⋯而且，彼得去多倫多影展後，就沒有回來過了。」我開始說出這好幾天以來一直掛心的事，「我這幾天寄給他的信都是自動回覆，也沒有看到他出現在辦公室⋯⋯」說著說著才又開始害怕別人發現什麼，連忙假裝剛剛才想到，「看來也許他早有預謀，絕不是什麼一時失去理智，但就不知道原因是什麼⋯⋯」

「你還真瞭解我們的副總。」比爾酸酸地提醒：「知道不是你的波狂你鬆了一口氣了吧？你不記得了嗎？那時候『那邊』的人過來『視察』，改了你的檔期你還很不高興，臉色超難看的，但你知道檔期是被換到十一月初，就沒多加計較了⋯⋯」

「視察？你是說半年前說要改檔期的事嗎？那時候我的確很不爽，因為彼得講話超難聽，我已經暗示他那種情況下應該要讓我升職，後來他卻自己兼任，難道像他那樣還缺一個處長職位嗎？」我不高興地回應：「你覺得這種時候為了誰的案子待遇比較好而鬧內鬨，是有意義的嗎？」

「既然檔期這樣改動，聖誕假期我們又有哪部片要上映？」迪克突然插嘴。

「沒有了。」我說：「我不能理解新年假期間沒有電影要上映的道理，在這種每家片商都有電影上映的檔期，就算拿一部廉價的搞笑片來墊檔都有道理得多，波狂已經被提前了，沒有理由把兩部片都支開。」彼得會怎麼說？不是那個口出惡言、玩弄權術的彼得，而是那個我曾經仰慕過，偷偷讚嘆著原來這個長官不只是長得帥的彼得，「用常識推論，你覺得我們作宣傳的時候，什麼是最重要、最稀缺，而且越來越少的？」

「當然是預算啦！有錢好辦事！」迪克直覺地回答，搓了搓手指，但比爾流露不贊同的表情。

「親愛的，錢不是最大的問題，雖然要老闆多追加一點預算就像要了他們的命似的，但是錢並不稀有，他們可以花錢打官司，曠日費時，不僅耗費金錢更浪費時間，也不願意支付合約上講好的分紅，他們有得是錢，只是不想給你用而已。」理想中的彼得會這樣說話嗎？不管了，我掐著兩根指頭比出半寸寬，「但觀眾的注意力真的就只有那麼一丁點，天氣熱的時候更少。」

「聽起來很有道理。」比爾質疑：「可是你自己不也承認聖誕檔期很難做，改檔期也不是壞事。」

「那是從我手上的片來看。」我試著解釋：「製作預算破億的話，觀眾比較願意多給點注意，但一部中型預算的片，反而很難操作⋯⋯」

「可是那不就跟宣傳經費多少有關嗎？到頭來還不是錢的問題。」比爾提醒：「這樣有點自相矛盾喔。」

我無法責怪比爾提出質疑，在預算已經撥下來了的前提下，只能繼續解釋，這是互信的問題，突如其來的改變會讓人無所適從等等。

但是新增的論點無法鞏固原有論點，反而顯得詞窮，不，不是詞窮，我終究還是沒有說服人的魅力，如果是彼得的話，一定不會那麼容易被牽著走⋯⋯

噢，可惡，我那麼想要忘記他重新開始，但我正在做的是什麼？我在模仿他，想要成為他，以為他不在的時候就可以接收他的角色，這行不通的。

本來今晚只想看第一集的，但是這張沙發很好坐，開心果和玉米片都很好吃，比爾說時候還早要不要接著看第二集，我總是意志不堅，況且第二集的確很好看，於是我立刻就被說服了，等到第二集看完已經午夜，我從沙發上站起來的瞬間搖搖欲墜，看來我也有暈眩的症頭，我試圖伸了伸懶腰，跨步向前又差點被矮茶几絆倒，十二點對我而言並不晚，但是我眼睛痠疼得厲害，剛剛不知道怎麼搞的就哭了起來，還是一發不可收拾地哭得滿臉鼻涕眼淚，這部片我看了好幾次了，可是卻是我第一次哭得那麼慘，我以前從來沒想過百合子就這麼不明不白沈落池底有多可憐，還有琴為了救大家犧牲自己被大水淹沒，連在金剛狼懷裡昏厥癱軟的獨眼龍都無法讓我開心起來，「實在是太累了，夜裡不知道能不能好好開車。」明知道不應該卻下意識地揉了揉眼睛。

「先休息一下，沈澱一下心情。」比爾拿來一罐冰啤酒，「如果你看Ｘ2就那麼感動，那你看《羅根》不就⋯⋯」他收拾著桌上的瓶罐和包裝，「我想我還是不要爆雷好了。」

「你是有個屁雷可以爆，我可是每一集都看過，只是很久沒有複習，突然覺得感受很強烈。」哭得太投入，害我雙頰燒燙，口渴難耐，大口大口灌下的冰涼啤酒，總算稍微紓解這股燥熱。

「那是給你敷眼睛用的啊！」比爾收拾完茶几要阻止已經來不及了。

「那再給我一罐囉！」我厚顏地要求，自顧自地傻笑了起來，「奇怪我才喝這麼一點點，就覺得天旋地轉，到底是怎麼一回事呢？」

「你不只喝了一點，你自己一個人把我捨不得喝的冰酒喝光了，剛剛給你的啤酒是最後一罐，我明天又得採買。」比爾從垃圾桶裡抄出一隻細長的酒瓶，「你的確是不能開車了，要幫你叫優步嗎？還是幫你鋪床？」

「我可以留在這裡嗎？」我聽著自己雀躍過頭的聲音，「不用麻煩了，我跟你睡同一張床就好了。」

「這樣太擠了，你看我這麼胖，我的床上有一半是書和漫畫⋯⋯」比爾不情願地叨念著，「你堅持要睡床的話，我只能睡沙發了。」

「我想要跟你睡啊，我告訴你我很寂寞，你就邀我來你家看電影，還看到了半夜，這難道不是這一切的目的嗎？」我的雙手在自己胸前摸索著，試著解開襯衫的扣子，雙眼卻無法對焦。

「看電影就是看電影，不是為了別的目的，你這樣說讓我很失望。」比爾晃著他的大腦袋，表情變得十分嚴肅，「我以為終於找到不只是看特效和場面的知音，會仔細品味電影中的議題，還有那些細膩的情感描寫，你要知道這就算在我們業界也不多見，結果你不只是辜負了電影，也辜負了你電影人的專業⋯⋯」似乎是開始說教了。

但是我覺得一切好像都飄在空中與我無關似的，「我的確很感動啊，但是我想要有人在我哭的時候抱我安慰我啊⋯⋯」只有我的感受是最真切的，我覺得很委屈，伸出手想要討個擁抱。

「你夠了！」比爾卻甩開我的手，「我知道副總突然消失對你打擊很大，可能就像我聽到延期的消息時一樣吧，不過你得堅強起來，就像我也得堅強起來一樣，我們都還有更重要的事要做，我們都還有好幾場硬仗要打。」

「你怎麼會知道我和彼得的事？」我突然愣住了，吸了吸鼻子問道。

「我看過你從他辦公室走出來，一頭亂髮，滿臉潮紅，有點像現在這個樣子。」比爾說：「其次，你總是把他形容得很惡劣，可是史坦他們其實欺負你欺負得更過分，你卻沒有對他們生氣，要不是你奴性堅強，就是你想營造你討厭彼得的形象，反而有點欲蓋彌彰。」

「有那麼明顯嗎？」我把臉埋在雙手中哀嚎著。

「一般人看不出來，但我可是個資深Ｘ戰警粉。」比爾說著竟看起來有點得意，可是那到底是有什麼關聯？「把鋪在沙發上的毯子和抱枕拿下來就可以用了，如果你想聊電影或漫畫，我可以講一整夜，但其他諸如打砲之類的，概不奉陪。」他緩緩走向客廳一角關了電燈，「早知道該帶你去健身房，累得像條狗的時候就不會想這些有的沒的事情。」

「你下次可以帶我去健身房嗎？」我在他關門前問。

「那種地方讓我不自在，成為沙發上的馬鈴薯才是我的使命。」門砰地一聲關上了，「所以行行好，不要亂搞我的聖地。」比爾隔著門大喊。

我與我被酒精麻痺的腦袋一起被拋在了黑暗中，可能是因為我剛剛做了什麼愚蠢的事情，那種天亮以後一定會後悔的蠢事。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 連載活動：你回應提一個數字，我會回答一個關於這一對的設定
> 
> 噗浪 https://www.plurk.com/yukino_hhwang  
> 同人板 https://slashtw.space/?149


	7. 於是我來到了倫敦

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 去倫敦出個差也那麼抓馬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #越想越不對勁 
> 
> 『一個普通人』我咀嚼著這用字遣詞，「你的地位對我而言一點也不普通，你的品味也是，我想這也是你引以自豪的吧？」是想強調哪一點？「還是說，你想強調你是一個有感情、有慾望的普通男人？」

【2018 Oct.】

午後的希斯洛機場，外國人入境的隊伍排得老長，還有人想插隊，我煩躁地用手提行李阻擋，緩慢前進的同時不忘堤防，你可以的，我對自己說，你不是老是覺得出差不派你很嘔，哎，現在不是就輪到你了嗎？

我拖著行李上了地鐵後，終於可以讀一下搭機時沒看的郵件，列車出了地底，我抬起頭看著窗外的風景，突然有種觀光客的感覺，商務人士都搭計程車，不然就是特快車的商務車廂，怎麼會坐這種要花一個多小時才進得了市中心的慢車？

倫敦的同事提議先在辦公室碰面，看是要先晚餐還是先去喝一攤，順序可以調整，我讀著信，覺得這真是不錯的建議，如果早個幾年提出的話，當時的我想什麼都想看、哪裡都想去，餐廳和酒吧也要吃遍喝遍，但現在，我比較想直接進旅社然後把自己關在房間裡，超市買點東西湊合著也就解決晚餐，不用撐著接受那些侍者虛情假意的噓寒問暖，同樣的，我這個邊緣人也沒有八卦可以滿足同事。

於是我回信說我時差鬧得厲害，明天辦公室見。

不過我還是選擇在旅館附近一間生意清淡的酒吧解決晚餐，點個炸魚薯條配啤酒，這東西就是要趁熱吃，涼了就只剩下油膩，就像我和彼得之間的關係⋯⋯平白想這幹嘛啊，我對自己翻了翻白眼，從食物中抬起頭。

一瞬間，我看見彼得從窗外的人行道走過。

我是真的扔下了手中的薯條推開椅子，但立刻冷靜了下來，怎麼可能剛想起他就看到他，我吮了吮手指，試著恢復理智，冷靜，就算是在你們兩個搞上的城市，也不該那麼失態。

【2010 Oct.】

儘管已經在福斯影業工作了，但在倫敦電影節期間來到這個城市時，身份只是個普通觀光客，還住在青年旅館，和陌生人共用衛浴，白天就沿著河岸踐踏景點拍照，不顧秋日豔陽把我的雀斑曬得一顆顆跳出來搶鏡頭，晚上就在蘇活區的劇院和酒吧晃蕩，當然要去看莎士比亞，站上三個小時然後隔天繼續奔走。

我終究還是去了一趟架起了柵欄的萊斯特廣場，從下午就和在紅毯周遭等待的影迷擠在一起，聽著他們討論自己是如何喜愛這位主演的男演員，「資歷」有多久，最喜歡的是他哪一部片，還有多麼期待這部片，我得說我真的很喜歡這種氣氛，尤其是天色漸暗，大家都站著不動，除了原地上下跳之外，只有熱情可以帶給彼此溫暖。

但好景不常，就在預定的紅毯時間，記者也站上預定位置時，突然有人往前面擠過來，推開了幾個比較瘦小的女孩，直接卡在第一排的位置。

「我們下午就來排了欸！」幾個女孩同聲抗議，不畏懼對方的體型優勢。

我對警衛招手，但是警衛明明看到我，也明明看到這邊的騷動，卻毫無行動，甚至別開了頭。

原來警衛和簽名販子是一夥的！其他警衛呢？有誰能夠幫忙？我四下張望，但強烈的聚光燈把周遭的一切變成了一片黑。

我避開了強烈的燈光，看到一旁漢普郡麗笙愛德華酒店旋轉門口，熟悉的身影，我大聲叫喊著：「處長！彼得！彼得克提斯！這裡！」

我中氣不足的聲音一出口就被周圍的喧嘩淹沒了，絕望之際，那些女孩們開始跟著喊這個對她們而言並沒有意義的名字，喊著喊著變成了節奏整齊的口號。

當彼得走到我面前時，我得說我真的看不清背著光的他是什麼表情的，我只能聲嘶力竭地向他訴說剛才發生的一切。

他對著衣領上的麥克風說了幾句話，不到半分鐘我們身後出現了警衛，不由分說地把起糾紛的所有人都拉出了紅毯邊，我也不例外。

我實在是又氣又慚愧，如果不是把彼得處長當成了救星，或許大家還可以待在紅毯邊，只是得和討厭的簽名販子擠，但現在大家都沒得看了，我等於是自作聰明親手毀了那些女孩們的盼望。

在淚眼中我看見了彼得，「跟我來。」他說。

儘管滿懷的怒氣和羞愧，我還是跟著他走，他領著我走進了飯店明亮的大廳，「你就是公司做美宣的新人大衛吧？我正找不到人幫忙呢！」說完便塞過來一張硬硬的什麼東西，「請你讓他在十分鐘之內就緒，我不管他是不是清醒，只要看起來清醒就可以了，讓他走上紅毯，不，還是先來這裡吧。」

那是飯店的房卡，上面寫著一個三位數字，我看著等候在電梯門口的老人，好像他們頭上的白髮和佈滿皺紋的皮膚，是因為等電梯等出來的，於是我逕自推開了安全門，來不及等電梯也來不及回想八卦雜誌上的東西是不是真的，攀著樓梯上了六樓。

我直接用卡片鎖打開房門，以為會看到有人手臂上插著針頭躺在自己的排泄物裡，但不是，我闖入的是一對情侶的爭吵，「你可以停止無理取鬧了嗎？」『大明星』對他的『女伴』怒吼。

『女伴』正拿起房間裡的花瓶準備要摔，她看到闖入者，一下子不知道該繼續動作把東西摔了，還是把東西放回去，我顯然是破壞了她的戲劇節奏。

就在這個空檔，我招呼著『大明星』趕快跟我走。

我們在走廊上奔跑的時候，還聽見房間裡傳來什麼東西摔碎的聲音。

老實說，我以前一直不覺得『大明星』很厲害，擅長的戲路有限，表演有時候過分用力，但當我看見他體貼地幫女孩們整理剛剛騷動中弄亂的頭髮，並一一為她們簽名時，我真的覺得他應該以這次演出拿到奧斯卡。

他們邀我一起入鏡，我搖了搖頭，並自願接過手機和相機幫他們拍合照。

目送著這群人走出飯店，肩膀突然被拍了一下，「你有首映會的票嗎？」

我對處長搖了搖頭，這場的票早已售罄，而我只是臨時起意的觀光客。

「那麼你跟我一起進去吧，大衛。」

近午夜時分，我和處長並肩坐在酒吧的高腳椅上，端著一杯冰涼的馬丁尼，我這時才發現自己穿著背包客的衣著，來這種高級的地方實在不夠體面。

「再來一杯嗎？馬丁尼？還是你想喝別的？」

我才想起自己上一次吃東西是中午的自製三明治，就著路邊的飲水機喝了一點水，此刻竟渴得喝空了手裡的調酒，瞥了一眼處長的酒，他似乎只是淺酌了一兩口，就放在手邊當成了配備的一部分了，就像他身上高級的襯衫，儘管燙漿得筆挺，他卻嫌拘束，毫不在意地扯下領帶，丟在外套的口袋裡，還將袖子隨意捲起。

我想起在皇家戲院廁所的水龍頭剛流出的自來水，喝起來冰涼沁甜，所以我裝了一整罐，放在背包裡，不過我的背包留在寄物處，「不好意思，我有點緊張，這地方太高級了，我也想假裝自己是是上流社會一份子，不過這不知道是哪來的錯覺。」

「看來你應該多喝幾杯才不會那麼拘束。」處長笑了起來，笑意從眼角流露，膝蓋似乎還碰了一下自己的，「大衛，叫我彼得。」

「說實話，我有點不敢相信，您竟然記得我的名字，說一點也不覺得受寵若驚是騙人的。」我訥訥地表示：「我是說，謝謝你今天的幫忙。」

「你才是真的幫了我的大忙，那些個辦事不力的傢伙竟然能把主角給忘了，如果沒有你，我想我真的沒有勇氣自己走進那間房間。」彼得嘆了一口氣。

「你絕對不知道我剛才在房裡還看到了誰！」說到這，我興奮地想分享他人的隱私，尤其是剛剛才看完那個人主演的電影。

「你是指最近突然竄紅、今年有三部片要上映的新生代女演員嗎？」彼得平淡地說。

我突然意識到自己簡直是無知得可笑，「原來你早就知道了。」

「那的確更棘手。」彼得不知道望著哪裡思量著，我正要問他在想什麼，彼得伸出手制止我說下去，幾乎要碰到我的嘴唇，他露出了一個曖昧的微笑，「還好有你幫忙，今天就不要再談公事了，把我當成一個普通人就好。」

酒吧的燈光，讓我本來就很仰慕的帥處長看起來更為神秘性感，我盯著他手臂的線條，這裏的空間很寬敞，但坐進了巧妙安排的座位後，卻會不時地肢體觸碰，很難說究竟是不是有意的，像現在彼得的手肘又碰了一下。

『一個普通人』我咀嚼著這用字遣詞，「你的地位對我而言一點也不普通，你的品味也是，我想這也是你引以自豪的吧？」是想強調哪一點？「還是說，你想強調你是一個有感情、有慾望的普通男人？」  
彼得笑意更深了，我避開他的目光，看著他擱在桌上的手，長長的手指，還手指上圈著的戒指閃耀的金色光澤。

「要去我房間嗎？」彼得試探地問：「我可以點一些酒，在那裡自在一些，夜景比這裡更美，還有⋯⋯」

「為什麼不呢？」我說。

過了午夜之後，我跟著彼得回他的房間，而不是我住的青年旅館，我端著一杯紅酒站在窗口看著夜景，事實上除了自己的臉什麼也看不到，我的耳朵發燙，才穩住了端酒的手，腳也顫抖了起來，等著即將發生的事情，我知道他端著自己的酒，坐在我身後的沙發上打量著我，我幾乎可以感覺到他的目光攀上了我的背脊，只希望自己從背後看起來不要太蠢笨、不要那麼緊張⋯⋯我聽著彼得起身靠近的腳步，他從身後攬住了我，我可以聞到他的氣息，他說了什麼我都只能點頭，他的嘴唇在頸上游移時的溫度，還有他的手，我終於知道被那雙手撫摸的滋味了，不急著解開扣子，反而在我胸前腰上停留，用最緩慢的動作讓我氣喘不止，我已經站不穩，幾乎要癱軟在他身上⋯⋯

他拿走我手上的酒杯，隨手擱在窗臺上，將我拉向床邊，我就這麼跌墜。

我在浴缸裡泡了一個長長的澡，讓水的浮力好好撫慰我因為這幾日奔波而痠痛腫脹的小腿，還有剛剛在床上被硬舉過頭的大腿，還情不自禁地哼起了歌。

穿起浴袍，邊擦頭髮邊問：「你常常這樣吧？」，見彼得笑而不答，我蹦跳上床靠在他身邊：「找同事下手，我想你最清楚什麼可以做什麼會變成職場性騷擾，是不是都可以出標準作業程序了？」

「要遇到興趣相投的同事很難。」彼得將我拉向他懷裡，「遇到性向相投的同事更不容易，況且還是你找上我的。」

「我當時是真的遇上麻煩了啊！」我被彼得摟在懷裡，讓他把手伸進我的浴袍底下，撫摸著我柔軟的肚腹，伸向由疏漸密的毛髮，「但是看到你才突然想起，我已經有好長一段時間沒有被擁抱被撫摸，也沒有人愛⋯⋯」

我沒有錯過彼得那一瞬間的沈默，和眼裡的錯愕，「不過，我已經受夠了談感情帶來的傷害，有人能和我上床，我就滿足了。」我說謊了嗎？不，我並沒有說謊，或許眼前這個人想到的是性，而我只是比他多需要一點擁抱的溫度和溫柔的觸碰，這樣就夠了，對吧？

對吧？

【2018 Oct.】

我這次住的房間隔音非常差。

大卡車從路上開過去，醉漢在人行道上喧嘩、砸破酒杯的聲音都一清二楚，竟然有臉收那麼多錢，一陣隱約的冷風吹了過來，我披著毯子打著寒顫掂著冰冷的雙腳起身關上了窗戶，原來如此，風被隔絕在外面了，但噪音⋯⋯至少我現在聽不出醉漢到底喊了什麼，只是薄薄的一層窗簾擋不住車燈劃過天花板的光亮，躺在這張陌生的床上，我沒來由地覺得孤單寂寞，希望身邊有人，可以擁抱⋯⋯我回過神來，發現自己做著比磨蹭著被單取暖還要可悲的事——我正準備傳送訊息給彼得。

嚇得我急忙甩開手機。

以為離開辦公室可以告別彼得的陰影，誰知道來到這個地方，一個景色一個聲音或是一種氣味都可能在最意想不到的時刻，觸發一段以為早已淡忘的記憶，夾雜著妄想而來，難以分辨虛實，在這種時候格外顯得諷刺，原來是我說沒有愛也沒關係，是我縱容這種不成關係的關係，是我自以為對彼得而言我很重要——幫忙叫個人是能有多重要？

但如果像我一樣，迴避著最想見的人，連想傳訊息都有罪惡感的話呢？

或者是寂寞難耐得想隨便找個人撫慰，正好碰到對方也不拒絕的時候呢？

我不敢繼續想像，卻還是忍不住在腦海中勾勒著各種合理與不合理的情節。

「你們那裡也是這樣嗎？」倫敦的同事凱特關上小會議室的門，「剛剛帶你逛了一圈，可以看到我們這裡人越來越少了，很難相信全都是自行跳槽，還是⋯⋯你懂的吧？」

「早在裁員之前，敝處的處長就帶著一票親信調換到安全單位，剩下的都是像我這樣沒有門路的魯蛇，給你一張我的名片。」我遞給凱特一張寫著行銷副理的名片，「所以這次才會輪到我來負責這部片的行銷，但許多事還是上面決定的，包括不參加任何影展。」說著，我長長地嘆了一口氣，卻又得打起精神，「所以倫敦的首映會就特別重要，必須仰仗大家的幫忙。」

「不是幫忙。」凱特說：「你才是來幫忙的，我們不是幫忙，我們從拍攝的前置作業就已經投入了，我們對這部片不只是有責任⋯⋯」她直視著我深吸了一口氣才說：「也是有感情的。」

我有點不好意思地低下頭，「那麼希望我能幫得上忙。」

「你盡力了。」凱特隔著空氣拍拍我，「在這種時候，我們需要的是高層能穩住陣腳，稍早倫敦電影節時，副總就特地來幫忙，其實他大可以精神訓話完就走⋯⋯」

「哪一位副總？」我小心翼翼地問。

「當然是彼得克提斯啦，不然還有哪位副總和我們有關？」凱特回答得理所當然：「他特別叮嚀，在所有法律程序走完、正式合併之前，請不要把『那邊』的人當作自己同事，不要分享任何資訊，洩漏商業機密甚至可能觸法。」

「他真的是最近才和你們說這些嗎？」我覺得一股寒意爬上後頸，但只能不動聲色地問。

「其實提過不只一次，他三月來的時候講這些，三天前又把大家集合起來再講一次。其實我一點都不想被併購，不願意配合、抗議組織異動的也大有人在，他應該要明白這一點的。」凱特靠近我說：「但是別人我就不好說了，總有那種為了自己的利益而馬上去巴結新老闆的⋯⋯」

凱特大概以為我被人性的卑劣嚇到了，說了一些不是每個人都這樣的安慰話，不過我完全沒聽進去。

三天前彼得還在這裡，儼然長官一般對下屬發表談話。

我的冷汗大概已經濕透了襯衫。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 連載活動：回應提一個數字，我會回答一個關於這一對的設定背景
> 
> 噗浪 https://www.plurk.com/yukino_hhwang  
> 同人板 https://slashtw.space/?149


	8. 我是壞小子

凱特說得對，他們已經負責這部片很久了，除了同每一位演職人員熟稔之外，布萊恩梅還會主動和他們打招呼，而且絕不是客套，他像點數過一整個星系的行星一樣，一一叫出他們的名字，而我正在想「同志演員德瑞克賈寇比也來捧場了」，他們熱情地齊聲喚那位眼神迷幻的白髮老帥哥「羅傑」，看著那些穿著打扮甚至氣場和別人很不一樣的賓客，上前來和這二位擁抱寒暄，但我卻一個也不認識，凱特在百忙之餘偷偷在我耳邊講悄悄話，提了一些奇怪的字眼，不知道是人名還是樂團名，見我傻愣愣的模樣，凱特大概是覺得這個人沒救了，搖了搖頭走開。

大螢幕上的倒數計時，顯示還有三分鐘電影就要首映，我站在暗處望著還有不少人這時侯才姍姍入座，觀眾席上仍然浮躁，還有人趁機和前排的樂團成員握手，似乎還聊起來了，快滾，我暗自罵道，但那身影⋯⋯

燈光逐漸暗下來的時候，那個人才匆匆告退，往後排走去，我連忙追了上去，他並沒有在哪一排停下鑽進自己的位置，只是繼續走著，我從大步走變成了跑步，終於在燈光全暗的那一瞬間，拉住了那個人，我不用看見他的臉，光憑模糊的身影，還有那隻手，指尖和掌心老繭的位置，指結的觸感，就知道是誰了。

是我拉著他？還是被他拉著？為了不讓場內氣氛受日光燈影響，進出口還用黑布幕遮住，掀開布幕，我還沒進入幻想的世界，就被迫回到現實。

「你為什麼會在這裡出現？」我在空蕩蕩的走廊上，壓低了聲音，質問眼前的這個人，我一個月不見他，他竟然看起來有些陌生了，是髮型變了嗎？還真是避重就輕啊，我想。

「如果我說我是來看你的，你相信嗎？」彼得的聲音在長廊上迴盪著，「你最近好嗎？」

當然不相信，我咬了咬嘴唇說：「你到底想要做什麼？」

「趁還能做些什麼的時候，趁還有機會做些什麼的時候，做一些我本來該做的事。」彼得自顧自地說：「我早該徹查到底是誰洩漏那些劇情和概念圖的，如果早一點把內奸揪出來，告死他，就沒有人敢通風報信，也沒有人敢亂放消息，不過現在能做的不多了⋯⋯」

「但是你已經越界了。」我打斷彼得，「你現在做的事才真的觸法，你會挨告的。」

彼得露出慘澹的微笑，「幫我個忙吧！」

「不用你說，我會幫你保守這個秘密的。」我說，「就像我總是默默幫你做的那些事一樣。」

「不是這個。」彼得凝望著我，一個字一個字地說：「永遠，永遠不要向他們屈服。」

「你當我是什麼樣的人？你甚至還說我只有忠誠這點可以說嘴，儘管忠誠從來沒為我帶來好處，只讓我被你輕賤，我一切的付出都被你視為理所當然。」我被惹惱了，「你該做的，是跟我好好地道歉，至少好好地道別。」說著這些話，令我忍不住掉眼淚，於是我別過頭去，聽著他的腳步聲逐漸遠離，終究消失了。

我只能說首映會很順利，因為所有預料外的狀況都集中發生在我身上了，在登機前我查了英國首日票房，現在卡在座位上卻沒來由地又想再查一次，但請繫安全帶的警示燈已經亮起，我不敢造次，怕被趕下飛機，只好把自己直直固定在座位上，試著用這種姿勢睡一會兒。

然後我做了惡夢，夢見觀眾買好票進了戲院以後沒有片可以看，因為被緊急撤檔了，而我就在出口處向憤怒的觀眾道歉，並且幫他們辦理退票⋯⋯

猜怎麼著？辦公室裡的人說，昨天彼得回來過，就在我的班機下午抵達，而我選擇了先回家整理行李的時候，說得像是彼得在辦公室裡舉辦驕傲遊行似的，卻說不出彼得和誰碰面，我不知道該慶幸還是該懊惱，猜想或許是警衛收拾好了他的個人物品，裝好箱後問他是要親自來取還是用快遞，而彼得選擇了前者。

我終於想到可以問前台總機和警衛，訪客記錄簿上有著彼得的草書簽名和時間，下午三點十七分，警衛拿出他裝滿私人物品的箱子，讓他簽收，有沒有打內線電話給誰？有沒有人和他在大廳碰面？「他打了一通內線電話給人事經理，但對方說相關文件會快遞給他。」還有沒有別通？我追問，他們搖了搖頭。從登記到簽退，花了不到十分鐘。

那些被開除的、裁員的，都是這樣子嗎？我問，離職之後能不能用訪客的身份回來？當然可以，但是被解雇的會被列在黑名單上，禁止進入工作區，這可是常識啊老兄，咱們這種職位儘管卑微，可還是知道一些大人物們都不知道的細節啊，大規模裁員的時候也是最先知道的，那如果連你們也要炒掉呢？不怕！總是要留人要幹骯髒活兒的，我們還得把每個人先送走才能走，走前還要記得關門呢！資訊部的也是這樣啊！只是差在我們關的是門他們關的是電腦，不過電腦的東西我哪懂啦！懂得話一定找份更安逸斯文的差事。

這才發現那麼多年來，我從來沒和警衛講過那麼多話，我甚至不想遇到警衛，不管是在彼得辦公室裡關上燈的時候，還是加班時，我不想被誰提醒自己是個無人可社交的邊緣人，還得表明自己是員工而非閒雜人等。

我考慮了一下，從口袋裡掏出一疊電影兌換券，我數了兩張交給警衛，帶你的老婆週末來看我們的新片吧？但是卻被警衛嘲笑，這東西我們這兒多的事，你看那邊有好幾疊折價券，都沒人要拿。  
我連忙強調那是完全免費的，而且在指定戲院還會送汽水和爆米花。

當我說到「免費」時，對方的態度丕變，「我還有兩個兒子，一個十七，一個十五。」我發誓還看到他眼神都發亮了，既然他向我多要，我乾脆把一整疊兌換券都給他，讓他把他所有親戚朋友帶來，但仍然忍不住悲觀地想如果那傢伙的哪個姑媽的表弟拿了票券，看了電影以後在網路上抱怨不好看，然後附加一句「還好是送的票」，那不是搬石頭砸自己的腳嗎？

過去從來不覺得有向路邊的人推銷電影的必要，戲院裡會有大大小小平面或立體的海報，和速食業者結合買下熱門時段的廣告，劇中角色賣漢堡，在高速公路邊插上巨大橫幅⋯⋯但這些並不是一部中型片所能動用的資源，就算真的給出那些兌換券，事實證明這麼做也消解不了我此刻的焦慮。

但我確定的是，倘若什麼也不做，我會更焦慮。

確定了片子在北美如期上映，首週末票房比成本還高一些，照這個趨勢應該會回本吧，我還來不及思考這算不算好成績，就又得把自己塞進了經濟艙前往東京的首映會。

才剛落地的當晚，就被帶去新宿的同志酒吧，我暗自感嘆日本人的應酬文化都那麼硬嗎？還有我有表現得那麼明顯嗎？花了比我還貴的入場費的優子告訴我這家「九州男」從一九七七年營業，佛萊迪來日本就會光顧。

就算早就知道他們和樂團的淵源，相較於亞洲其他國家的冷淡，平時節制的日本人突然表現出瘋狂的一面，仍然令我訝異，優子還知道好多樂團小典故，說到後來我自己都想跳上新幹線直奔京都，來一趟古寺巡禮兼賞楓之旅，然後買一隻招財貓做紀念。

陌生語言播報著新聞，畫面卻是熟悉的地方，卻也不是熟悉的模樣，加州南北端都燒起了大火，空氣中的懸浮物肉眼可見，有錢人紛紛拋棄豪宅避難去了，那麼沒錢的人呢？只能徒勞地戴著口罩打掃，蒙著灰燼，躲在家裡過活。

這令我更不想告別這樣一個空氣冰冷清新，夜裡下雨到了早晨便停歇，自來水裡沒有大量熏人氯氣的國家，如果現實允許的話，多想留下來過新年。

飛機還因為視線不清在空中多盤旋了幾圈才降落，有如不想回去的心情躁動著，我看著有如沉默之丘的城鎮，在他方充滿的能量，彷彿瞬間洩光。

時差讓我在半夜仍毫無睡意，我百無聊賴地翻過網飛選單頁面上一齣齣青春校園劇，當你被濃霧籠罩無法出門時，也只好在家看電視，網飛的用戶應該變多了吧？我嫉妒地想，看著一個個叫不出名字的年輕演員，幾年後能留下來幾個？新一波長大前一波就嫌太老了，而我的年紀做他們的爸爸還有剩，一陣寒意令我驚恐地關掉電視，丟下遙控器，抓起我的筆電。

『嗨，我以前沒有看過你』在我等待票房更新時，一位用兇惡的肥橘貓頭像的「我是壞小子」傳來這樣的訊息。

「我是今年四月才加入的，為了工作，想瞭解一下樂團。」我回覆：「我並沒有聽很多樂團，忘了說我的工作是電影相關產業，你呢？」

『我二零一二年加入臉書社團的，之前則是在一些搖滾樂的論壇出沒。』對方補充：『寫一些深度分析文，例如說探討電影和歌曲中的隱喻。』

「我最討厭看電影講什麼隱喻啦象徵啦政治聯想什麼的，憑直覺感受難道不夠嗎？像那個什麼《銀翼殺手》⋯⋯」雙手迅速地打字時，才發現已經鬱悶了許久不曾宣洩。

『《銀翼殺手》可是我的愛片。』

「我就覺得難道我不能純粹感受那美得不可方物的氛圍，還有那種說不出口的感受嗎？」我挑釁地表示。

兩句話幾乎是同時出現。

『我還以為你討厭它？』

「我很好奇你的文章到底有多嚴肅。」我突然覺得這人實在太好笑了，說話老氣橫秋，引用歌名的暱稱看起來卻像個狂妄的青少年，我決定叫他「壞蛋先生」，或許比爾可以跟他談得很開心，「但我一點也不想費事去讀，你大概很討厭我這種沒有文化的人。」我故意把話講得酸溜溜的，得意之際瞥見螢幕右下角的時間已經過十二點了，於是我在週一的凌晨三點，刷新了票房頁面。

錯過了倫敦首映的我，卑微的願望就是能在週一晚上抽空去一趟附近的戲院，以一個純觀眾的身份，沒有壓力地走進戲院，坐在黑暗的影廳裡，不靠理智的分析，而是憑藉著感受，好好體會、享受一次這部電影。

但我此刻做的卻是寫一封信邀功，說明這是公司今年第二部北美票房破億的片，在海外也有不錯的成績，給這晦暗的日子裡帶來了光彩，相關工作人員應該得到應有的鼓勵，不管是精神上，或是實質上的，我還列出每個人和其作出的貢獻。

興沖沖地寄出信之後，本預期會立刻收到一些封制式化的「恭喜」，沒想到第一封回信就說這部片作為商業片的成績也沒什麼大不了的，接下來幾部獎季片可能都會有更好的收益成本比率，這令我惱怒得關掉了所有與工作有關的視窗，我為什麼還在這裡寫這種信，好想去日本度假啊！

正在思索這種酸味是不是來自於獎季的競爭，攸關於內部資源分配，馬上有人引用網路上好事者的攻擊了，說片商不該在獎季主推這樣一部醜聞導演拍的片。

不管是網路上酸民的還是親愛的同事們，你們會不會開戰得太早了些，這只是一部省錢拍出來的娛樂商業片，只是沒有巨大怪獸巨大機器人等豪華特效，花不到一億，但和獎季實在扯不上邊，按照合約在  
首頁加上『請您參考』的字樣又如何？我也可以說我報名了諾貝爾和平獎啊！這些事不過是為了賺點錢而已，大家捫心自問，有誰排斥賺錢的？

但是，既然攻擊的聲量那麼猛烈，看來也只能低調再低調了，值得慶幸的是，高調也不是我的強項，我想，真的要搞獎季公關我也不會啊！我連推銷自己都有問題。

不過我還是交代部屬留心輿情，講部屬未免太自大，就是部門裡因為不夠親近權力核心，沒法跟著老大跳槽所以現在走不掉的人。

「你一定要看看這個。」凱文把我拉住，指著一整串相似內容的新聞。

『⋯⋯被控訴性侵的導演可以得到四千萬的分紅⋯⋯』我念著報導的文字，不禁怒罵：「怎麼可能拿四千萬，他們吹牛也不打草稿。」

「這不是真的嗎？」凱文疑惑地問，或許還有點失望。

「怎麼可能會合理？」我反問：「你看過報表了嗎？」

「就是看過後才覺得是真的啊！」

「列出四千萬的分紅，你認為會給導演全拿嗎？拍傳記電影，主人翁雖然過世了，但是他的遺孀和家人要不要拿？樂團的人要不要拿？還有合作拍片的公司要不要拿？開什麼玩笑！」我細數著各個項目，「不怪你，我大概知道這是哪位『老朋友』造的謠，讓我打通電話。」大衛站在凱文桌邊，用他桌上的電話直逕開始撥號，來電答鈴竟是〈看是你逼我的〉，這完全與受話者的年齡不相稱，「我是福斯大衛。」

「大衛，好久不見，有事嗎？」芮秋的聲音聽起來帶個高亢的訝異，但當然也可能是裝出來的。

「我在辦公室裡打電話給你，旁邊是我的同事，凱文關，來，向網飛的行銷總監瑞秋李伊女士打個招呼。」我將手機放在桌上，開了擴音講話。

「您好。」凱文戰戰兢兢地打了個招呼。

「你終於畢業了，開始『栽培』自己的班底了嗎？」芮秋不忘暗示我曾是彼得的下屬。

「有件事情想要請問一下，在網路上攻擊《波希米亞狂想曲》的，是你們的人吧？」我開門見山地問。

「我是不知道你看到了什麼。」芮秋說：「不過我們肯定是會攻擊的，這麼大的一個靶子，不打反而是我們的失職，要想想這是戰爭，容不下君子風度，獎季最後一位君子，是看著《莎翁情史》拿最佳影片的史匹伯，寧可勝之不武，正大光明的輸終歸是輸。」

「若是基於事實，我也就認了，可是你們拿這種似是而非的假資料出來，分明是要激化輿論。」我按捺著怒氣說：「用片名搜尋新聞，出來的第一條就是了。」

芮秋還真的敲起了鍵盤查找新聞，過了一會兒，她才開口緩緩地說：「這個數字我想不難取得吧？」

「難道沒有內鬼嗎？」我質問。

「內鬼？」芮秋疑惑地復述，這次的沈默更久了，「這也不是沒有可能，但你要知道，這些財務數字都不是什麼機密，你如果要指控我什麼，可得要有證據。」

「所以你們都不管競業條款了嗎？」

「大衛，我對這件事情並不知情，我可以盡我所能去瞭解，但無法做任何保證。」芮秋的聲音，聽起來有種熟悉的官腔，「我知道你對彼得來這裡工作還無法釋懷，但是他並不是跳槽，希望你能諒解。」

她已經擺出專業姿態迎戰了，「他還欠我一些解釋。」，我咬著牙說。

「那是你們兩人之間的問題。」芮秋說：「聽著，我們之間的競爭關係並不若你想像得那麼激烈，我們會為《羅馬》主攻導演劇本攝影等獎項，你想想，這正好是你們較弱的環節，尤其是導演獎項，我覺得你們想都不用想了，當然我們的目標是最佳影片，你說是不是？」

我不願意承認芮秋說的話，她又接著說：「而你們最突出的強項是男演員獎，你若看過《羅馬》就知道這部片根本沒有挑大樑的男演員。」

「我還記得有甩棍呢。」我語帶諷刺的說：「所以你想說的是？」

「相信我，我們是被整個好萊塢的保守勢力當作目標，所以我們自己的壓力就已經非常大，沒空理你們，你們不過是即將被整併的對象，如果我們把你當對手，絕對不會那麼客氣。」芮秋嘆了一口氣，「把你的精神留在鞏固自己的實力吧，你以為獎季的攻訐很可怕嗎？沒錯，獎季就和競選一樣，每一刀砍下去不只是要見血還要見骨，但只要你認輸退出就沒事了，可是⋯⋯」

「可是什麼？」我不客氣地追問。

「有人想要置你們於死地，不是你們認輸臣服就會停手，可是包括你都看不清這一點。」芮秋突然猶豫了一下，「我這麼說吧，主訴求觀眾群重疊越大，競爭越激烈，這可是非常基本的理論，你都沒學過嗎？所以你那部片絕不是他們的首要目標⋯⋯」聲音越來越低。

「那麼哪部片才是首要目標？」我脫口而出。

「你也不是第一天上班了，不要什麼都要別人明明白白告訴你，請你自己觀察一下，這是我對你『最後』良心的忠告。」芮秋落下狠話。

我看了看一旁的凱文，關掉了擴音，抓起手機往外走，直到我的聲音可以淹沒在環境中，我背過身去用頭抵著牆壁，掩著嘴輕聲說：「我想問妳一件事，妳跟彼得復合了嗎？當初我一直以為害你們離婚的人是我，但其實介入者另有其人對吧？」我猶豫了一下，說出了『大明星』的名字。

電話那端沈默了幾秒，突然開罵：「這不關你的事吧？我本來可以體諒你現在的心情，儘量不對你口出惡言，但我的耐心和時間都是有限的，再見⋯⋯」

我被掛電話後才意識到自己此舉過於情緒化，也無端打擾了芮秋，想要做什麼事情彌補，但我正想要傳個道歉簡訊，才想起她不是才剛說她希望不要再被打擾了嗎？

除此之外，我還在後輩面前出醜，而且講電話的時候肯定大聲到旁人不需偷聽就能了然談話內容，那表示我在整個三樓，至少四分之一個三樓面前丟臉了。

在我上演著懊惱的獨角戲時，比爾晃著他的腦袋走了過來，招了招手暗示我跟著他走，我們進了會議室，本以為他要反過來勸我不要情緒化，但他只是默默地把筆電接上了會議室的投影機，打開檔案。

「這是我自己做的整理，我從去年底開始做的，我應該要從二十年前就開始做。」比爾說：「依照時間軸列出各家媒體和社群發的專文，粗略地分成三種：由右至左分別是：友善的、中立的，還有惡意的。」他抬起頭，「你發現什麼了嗎？」

我得用雙手掩住了嘴，才沒有大叫出聲。


	9. 法務是死光了逆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 彼得來興師問罪了！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我像是緝毒犬一樣，用力地嗅著久違的氣味，從頸後到腋下，一天已經過了大半，那些古龍水制汗劑什麼的人工氣味消散殆盡，只剩下熟悉卻又無比陌生的原始。

既使是在二十四小時營業的中國餐館買外賣，站在沒有冷氣的停車場上等候，聞著風管排出熱烘烘的油煙味時，我仍然無法卻除閱讀那些網路上的文字之後，所感受到的冰冷，芮秋說得沒錯，如果我說的那些報導是攻擊，比爾在會議室裡讓我看到的那些文字，我不知道該稱做什麼，他們不是要打敗你而已，是亟欲抹煞你的存在意義，這不是霸凌嗎？我這麼問比爾，我們有什麼辦法？

「我好不容易找到公司的法務，我把這些造謠的報導列印出來，問他們該如何處理這種號稱『根據內部消息人士透露』的假新聞，但是他們⋯⋯」比爾搖了搖頭。

不管是揪出到底誰對外放話，還是對寫不實報導的媒體提告，法務處理的意願不大，不知道他們是因為要處理那一大堆的併購文件？抑或那些報導都是在某個高層的默許之下寫的，而且是他們也動不了的高層？

「我想我們只能盡可能多找一些戰局之外的人作為受眾了，例如說愛看電影而並不熱衷於超級英雄片的人，希望還有這樣的市場。」比爾說著，卻露出比剛才更為難的神色，「我這才發現我並不認識這樣的人啊！」

「沒有關係，並不是你社交圈不夠廣，我懷疑這樣的人是否存在。」我拍了拍比爾的肩膀。

那麼我又究竟認識多少業外人士呢？我一邊思考著這問題一邊把車開進了車庫，拎著外帶餐盒走下車，一抬頭就看見車庫外頭的站著一個熟悉的身影，嚇得我只想按下車庫門的電動遙控器按鈕，把他擋在外面，但他卻大跨步走進車庫，在停了車的擁擠車庫裡，他光是站在我面前就足以令我呼吸困難，但再怎麼用力呼吸，那汽油味和高濃度未完全燃燒的氣體只會讓人更難受，我想要衝出去，但要衝出去前要經過那僅剩的一條狹窄通道，而彼得就站在那兒。

「進去吧！」彼得逕自從我手裡接過餐盒和鑰匙，熟練地開了車庫通往屋裡的門，甚至還好整以暇地按下密碼解除警報，簡直比我還像這個家的主人。

其實我也不是屋主，我向屋主租了其中一個有獨立衛浴的房間，雖然這棟房子的客廳和廚房寬敞而明亮，但我鮮少待在那，我總是一回來就直接進自己的房間。也因此，都是我去彼得的『豪宅』過夜，他只順路來過一兩次。

不想跟著進去，但是站在原地就只有窒人的黑暗，鑰匙還被拿走了，我是可以就這樣走掉，然後讓這傢伙把我唯一僅有可容身的地方佔據嗎？

「你來幹嘛？」我拖著腳步走進屋，小心翼翼把兩雙鞋子放在角落的鞋櫃，「如果你想喝什麼，比較小的那個冰箱是我用的，裡面⋯⋯」我其實不用說什麼，彼得已經打開小冰箱門查看，從他嫌惡的表情，可以證明他的確看見了冰箱裡堆滿著吃剩的外賣餐盒，還有插在炒麵上的塑膠叉子，「沒有你要的東西。」

「你到底都過著什麼樣的生活？你自己過得不像人樣就算了，難道也忘記該怎麼跟人相處了嗎？」彼得最後重重地關上了冰箱的門，「就連工作時最基本的專業態度都到哪裡去了？我教你的你都忘光光了嗎？」

我把站在別人的廚房裡的彼得拉走，但我的房間，我的房間是一團糟，除了吃剩的刀叉杯盤隨手擺在桌上之外，有什麼地方可以招待彼得的？

「一陣子不見，你一出現，就是為了教訓我？來指導我該怎麼做事？該怎麼生活？你對我，難道沒有一點⋯⋯」彼得站在我的房間，空間一下子變得狹窄，我壓低了聲音說話：「你從來沒有把我當作和你平起平坐的個體，或許你是為了滿足你的優越感，才和我在一起⋯⋯」

「芮秋說這些日子你也不好受，不要苛責你。」彼得用一種近乎憐憫的態度說。

「她特地告訴你這些，然後說不要苛責我？」我翻了翻白眼，「我真是錯看她了。」

「我就在旁邊。」彼得說。

「什麼？」

「你打電話給她時，我正在她辦公室裡。」彼得硬是補充了一句：「討論公事。」

「你說公事就公事囉。」我酸酸地說，腸胃也同時發出抗議，像是附和，甚至比ˋ我本人說話的聲音還要響亮，「如果你是來罵我的，那請你直說，不要廢話，罵完了就快滾。」我自顧自地扒開塑膠袋和紙盒，「我不像你那麼不食人間煙火，我還得吃飯，你要罵的話，至少等我吃完再聽你訓話吧？我真的餓壞了。」

埋首炒麵餐盒時，眼角餘光還瞥見彼得對這種食物嫌惡的眼神，滿嘴食物不方便立刻嗆回去，不過，那就是我的晚餐了，你想怎樣？

彼得望了望四周，把我堆在床上的衣物挪開，在我床上坐下，似乎又覺得坐在彈簧已經過軟凹陷的床上實在不太穩，於是最後改坐在床邊的地毯上——我想，我還是不要告訴他，我上一次吸地毯是什麼時候好了。

彼得看著我吃東西，的確沈默了一陣子，最後還是忍不住，「你不應該那麼有敵意，我也好芮秋也好都不是你的敵人。」他說。

「我知道。」食物下肚至少稍稍撫慰了抗議不止的胃，挹注了血糖後，我的態度軟化了些，「她說得很對，我應該謝謝她提醒我。」

「你是真的這樣想，還是只是想敷衍我？」彼得顯然不太相信。

「隨便你怎麼想。」我不想費唇舌說服這個多疑的人，專注於把明顯看起來不新鮮的蝦仁挑出來，「不過，我覺得，好像只有在我又做錯了什麼，或者我沒能力處理時，你才會出現，或許我該常常做蠢事、多搞砸一些，這樣你才會願意來見我。」

彼得嘆了一口氣，「我竟讓你有這樣的想法嗎？」

「你比我想得更糟糕。」我輕聲嘀咕著，「不只是這樣，我也比我自己想像的更糟糕，我竟然可以為了打一砲而如此做賤自己。」  
「你在喃喃自語些什麼？」彼得抱怨我的口齒不清。

我不知道我這時候是傷感還是興奮，一切都是如此茫然，眼前忽明忽暗，我向彼得邁去的步伐彷彿太空漫步，用盡全力跨出去，卻好像永遠也到不了⋯⋯我只知道當我從天旋地轉中終於站穩了腳步時，正在用一張油膩的嘴接吻。

彼得不知道是在閃躲油膩，還是閃躲我？但就算是最不情願的吻，也如此具有吸引力，就像流沙一樣、一旦跨進去，就只能放棄抵抗就此沈淪，值得欣慰的是，在逐漸被溫柔滅頂之際，至少我還能索求我貪戀的一切，我像是緝毒犬一樣，用力地嗅著久違的氣味，從頸後到腋下，一天已經過了大半，那些古龍水制汗劑什麼的人工氣味消散殆盡，只剩下熟悉卻又無比陌生的原始，令人泫然欲泣，我甚至還把頭埋在他胯下。

這些舉動在彼得看來大概是我對他的撥撩，於是他拉下拉鍊，將正在勃起的陰莖掏了出來，塞進我嘴裡，在我為他動著舌頭時，他猛然抓住我的頭髮，按住我的腦袋，這讓我幾乎要嘔吐，卻無法否認受辱所帶來的興奮，我就是這樣被看不起的，我想，但意識越來越模糊，我放棄了辯證與思考，被彼得壓倒，臉貼在骯髒的地毯上。

還不忘拉開一旁矮櫃的抽屜，伸手摸索，抓起的那一罐竟比想像中輕，我竟任憑它和我一起枯竭。

我的褲子和內褲都只被脫了一半，還掛在腿上，僅剩的一點點潤滑劑還滴了一些在地毯上，彼得根本不管我是否充分放鬆，就直接插了進來，我差點叫出聲來，立刻咬住手臂，收縮下體迎合他的衝擊，那像是疼痛又不是疼痛的感覺，如同電流從下體衝至腦袋，我眼前只剩下一片白色光亮。

我忘了我們是什麼時候從地板爬到了床上，可能是改成高跪姿的時候吧，只知道現在我貼著彼得赤裸的胸膛，聽他講話，我實在被他搞得太累了，忍不住又打了個大哈欠，但彼得還是繼續說著：「你那麼聰明應該不用我說白了。」

「我知道是誰在搞鬼，但一點抵禦能力也沒有，法務是死光了逆？」我口齒不清地回答，「你竟然說我聰明。」

「不意外。要追查假新聞的來源曠日費時，就算查到了，傷害也已經造成，寫的人也只是個用過即丟的卒子。」彼得的聲音聽起來嗡嗡作響，「既然無人追查，那就用更多的假消息洗回去，多註冊一些免洗帳號，不，用買的比較快⋯⋯」

「被發現了怎麼辦？」我用臉在彼得身上磨蹭著。

「打從一開始就要比你的對手聰明，做得漂亮，不要被發現，就算被發現也沒有證據，有證據就矢口否認⋯⋯」彼得說：「我忘了，要做這種事情，你又太正直了，如果你不是那麼不靈活、不懂變通，今天你煩惱的事情就是該如何討好新老闆，結果你非但不巴結人，竟然還得罪人。」

「理智上來看，你說的都對。」我覺得自己已經在睡和醒的邊緣，分不清這對話是發生在真實或夢境裡，說著囈語般的話：「可是我還想做些什麼，還有一些些使命感，不想半途而廢，不想讓那些心血結晶在別人手裡毀了⋯⋯」

「不管有沒有併購案，片子好時，你不知道要爭功勞，片子倒了，你也不知道要閃遠一點。」彼得的聲音越來越遙遠，「這真的是正直嗎？還是遲鈍？我是喜歡你這股傻勁的，或許這還是我喜歡你的理由，但我還是忍不住要告訴你一些大人世界的遊戲規則⋯⋯」

我的嘴角帶著微笑，光聽彼得說『喜歡』就足以讓我開心，不知道他是否能看到我嘴角和眼角的笑意？還是就如他所形容的一張傻愣愣的臉？

在半睡半醒或許還有口水中覺得自己被推開，我驟然驚醒，努力睜開雙眼，看見的卻是彼得起身下床，撿拾衣物，「你要去哪裡？」

「回家。」彼得邊穿褲子邊說：「你呼吸的聲音很怪，還很大聲，吵得我睡不著，而且這張床是便宜貨，一邊軟一邊硬，讓我很不舒服，我看我還是回家睡好了。」

我感覺自己臉頰熱辣辣的，彼得剛才說的話就像是一巴掌打過來，留下掌痕和屈辱，「你說話非得那麼難聽嗎？」我怔怔地說。

彼得似乎忙著找東西，沒有回話，等到他穿好衣服，才問：「你剛剛說什麼？」

「沒什麼⋯⋯」面對衣衫完整的彼得，赤裸著身體的自己到底算什麼？「我終究還是自取其辱了。」

「你也未免反應過度。」彼得無論是穿衣或穿鞋的動作都是那麼流暢迅速，像是一分鐘也不想待在這裡一樣，「跟你講話實在很累。」

我抓起床單遮掩身體，當下突然想起，或許床戲過後還要用床單遮掩不全然是為了電檢，「滾！」我用盡全身力氣喊出那個我早該說出的字，但卻吐不出胸口的鬱悶，瞥見了桌上的東西，還來不及思考，就抓起來了往彼得扔了過去，卻砸在剛好被彼得關上的門上，一灘湯汁和食物飛濺開來，又緩緩滑落在地，配上的卻是彼得下樓的腳步聲，我搥了枕頭幾拳，「滾回你上流人的比佛利山豪宅！」把自己的腦袋和身軀都重重地往床上摔去，想要把自己悶死。

卻突然想起什麼而跳了起來。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 連載活動：回應提一個數字，我會回答一個關於這一對的設定背景
> 
> 噗浪 https://www.plurk.com/yukino_hhwang  
> 同人板 https://slashtw.space/?149


	10. 所謂化學作用

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 小編終於有同溫層可以混了，開勳～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「我還以為你會覺得很膚淺，就像那些不可一世的影評人一樣，我真覺得眼睛和嘴巴對他們來說是浪費了，你知道為什麼嗎？」
> 
> 『因為他們目空一切，覺得別人都俗不可耐。』  
> 『而且他們的嘴裡吐出來的都是⋯⋯』  
> 『排泄物。』

我跪在地板上，抓了大把的紙巾，試圖吸起快速滲入纖維的湯汁，然後用清潔劑和漂白水交替著刷洗那塊棕色的污漬，來回三次之後，污漬的顏色的確是變淡了，我把臉湊上前去聞，氯氣味暫時蓋住了醬汁味，想爬起身，腿卻突然發軟，令我跌坐在地，我的背也幾乎直不起來，試著伸展肩頸和後背，抬起頭，卻看見牆壁上也到處都是飛濺的斑點，慘了。

隔天我買了一罐水泥漆和毛刷，將那些斑點用新漆蓋掉，要整面牆重新粉刷太辛苦，希望房東不要注意到顏色不均的問題。

既然都去了一趟賣場，我狠下心買了一張新床墊，這當然自己帶不回來，還得偷偷約房東不在家的時候送貨，以免節儉成性的房東太太不讓我丟「還好好的」東西。貨運送抵的時候，搬運工人指著舊床墊問這你要怎麼處理，我回答搬到社區指定的大型垃圾蒐集區就可以了，那位穿著背心露出壯碩的手臂和古銅色肌膚的小哥問這「還好好的」你真的要丟嗎？不行嗎？我回答，他善體人意地建議不妨交給他們處理就好，我吞了吞口水，只能點點頭表示同意，幻想著在全新的床上打一砲，全然肉慾不帶感情，或許可以幫助我走出彼得的陰影，我叫住了對方，但最後只是從口袋裡掏出一張二十元的鈔票遞給他。

然後懊惱，我竟然連直接塞進他褲袋順便摸一把的勇氣都沒有。

每天下班之前，我將公司的官方社群帳號的回應消化完，然後我會審閱凱文彙整給我的資料，用的就是從比爾那兒拿來他整理輿情的表格範本，我知道，儘管凱文有一整天的時間，還是一定會拖到下班前才交，也好，這樣也以免我自己來會花更多時間跟人吵架，這些工作的確需要一整個專業的團隊啊！想起那時候彼得隨意吩咐的口氣，還是滿腹的怒火，我真不知道是網路上的匿名者比較尖酸刻薄，還是他比較過份。

我今天收到的風向是：「這篇文章說我們怯戰，所以金球獎報了劇情片而不是音樂喜劇片，就是為了怕和強片硬碰硬。」凱文為了顯示他今天辛勤工作的成果，還特地在我經過他座位準備離開時叫住我。  
可惜我才剛看過比爾最新整理的版本，什麼「你們唯一的希望就是給迪士尼重啟」「反正要重啟了可以不要看」，程度之惡毒，終於瞭解為什麼比爾要摔滑鼠了，我瞪著我桌上那只可恨的老鼠，覺得自己正在無理取鬧地遷怒。

「你以為自命清高的好萊塢外國記者協會像學院那麼好呼攏嗎？這幾年好幾個主角降報配角好確保得獎機會的，都被他們打回票了。」我淡定地說：「這是常識，應該會有人糾正吧，好了我還有事要忙，你把報告寄給我就好了。」

「你如果不回的話，那我可以回嗎？」凱文看起來一副躍躍欲試的模樣。

「如果沒有常識人出來講公道話，你就照我說的回一下，但是記得用詞中性一點、模糊一點。」我不願掃他的興，「但絕不要透露你為片商工作。」

我的確是另有要事，今天要去拍歡唱版上映的宣傳片，在舉行試映的同時，攝影師會拍下觀眾席的反應，當然為了確保觀眾反應熱烈，我除了在早先加入的社團中募集鐵桿粉絲出席之外，還安排好了必要時出來帶動作的人，甚至還加上了動作提示的字幕。

這種字幕會不會太矯情？在放映前我仍不免自問，但是與其冒著場面冷掉拍不到好畫面的風險，我寧願矯情一點。

車行在日落大道上，剛才耽擱了一下，現在湧現了莫名的車潮，望著街頭掛著轉型當「認真的演員」的女歌手的巨幅照片，那是劇中的造型，素淨的裝扮，迥異於她一向誇張的造型，一般人，不，正常人都會覺得她這樣也很美，但我的腦子卻無法審美，只能被驅動來計算這巨幅廣告的費用，印刷和架設的費用，廣告多少天的費用，這麼早就掛出來了，會一路掛到二月底嗎？這廣告費頗驚人的⋯⋯我也好想要來弄一個巨幅廣告，不用掛那麼久，投票前的兩個星期就好，如果是我的話，我只要掛那關鍵的兩星期，因為久了大家就沒感覺了。

但是我連兩個星期的巨幅廣告都沒辦法下，我的權限無法動用那麼大筆的資金，往上簽核就直接被否決，可憐到就連想寄給會員紀念Ｔ恤的「禮包」都沒辦法，什麼都卡得死死的，甚至連光碟都沒得寄——當我正費力思考該在影片的那一段加上不易察覺的檔案防盜追溯記號，竟被一句「都已經讓你在幾千家戲院大規模上映了，還想寄什麼光碟片？」給否決了。  
確認自己可以動用的資源，最後只能印些寒酸的單張和明信片，而且也沒人願意處理郵寄，我只能自己列印出名單，一張一張地貼，幾千張明信片堆在桌上也夠可觀的了，誰經過都要消遣兩句，「我可以幫你貼，讓我找找，李奧納多住哪兒啊？」諸如此類不好笑的笑話。

不過我應該要慶幸，有人買單演職人員出席大大小小派對和頒獎典禮的費用，我只要確保他們在該出席的時候出席就好了，為了在那種高檔的場合附近出現不要顯得太像個觀光客，我還得挖出我參加婚禮的行頭，但在那些星光熠熠的場合，卻仍然連保鑣和司機都比不上。

至於是誰買單，「不是你的層級需要知道的事」，我只能希冀業界人士看到演員本人水汪汪的小狗眼，會比這些寒酸的宣傳物有感得多。

想著想著入了神，直到被後方的喇叭聲催促。

我到的時間已經有點晚了，跟著觀眾一起進場，現場的導播和我打了聲招呼，「你還親自走一趟啊？」

「我非得走這一趟不可。」我說：「拍宣傳片是我唯一熟悉的環節，你要是知道我最近老是碰壁，也會想要找些可以掌握的事情。」

「我啊！只要戴上這副耳麥，就覺得可以掌握全世界。」導播切掉了麥克風，對我說：「我知道你們那邊人心惶惶，想要來我們這邊嗎？他們欠缺的是到家戶這一段，人家已經串流到府了，難道還繼續租錄影帶嗎？電視網是下一個要攻佔的城池，所以我們都在安全名單之內。」

我決定把什麼世事難預料你怎麼知道不會是你之類的掃興話吞下肚，感謝他的提醒與幫忙：「那一切都交給你囉！」

「沒問題，快去找個位置坐下吧！」

試映會之後觀眾仍情緒亢奮不願離場，還得出動執行製作來喊散場，有幾個人可能是網路上認識的人，他們對我打招呼親暱得超乎了對陌生人的禮貌。甚至離開戲院回到家後還收到了幾則感謝的簡訊，我等不及進屋子，將車子停在車道上一一回覆，解釋自己並不是主辦者，這只是預定計劃，自己只是希望能讓真正喜歡的人可以同樂，感謝大家的熱情參與⋯⋯

還收到貓頭像的「我是壞小子」傳來道謝訊息，壞蛋先生竟然也知道要有禮貌，我想，他表示：『今天真是太開心了，謝謝你舉辦這場特別的放映。』『字幕很用心。』

「我還以為你會覺得很膚淺，就像那些不可一世的影評人一樣，我真覺得眼睛和嘴巴對他們來說是浪費了，你知道為什麼嗎？」或許是難得那麼多讚美，我暈陶陶地準備發表高見。

『因為他們目空一切，覺得別人都俗不可耐。』

『而且他們的嘴裡吐出來的都是⋯⋯』

我看到這邊已經笑得無法自持，深深吸了一口氣，想起自己還沒停好車，忍住不看他接下來的訊息，試著專心把車停進車庫，才迫不及待地將手機拿出來看。

『排泄物。』

「天哪！你真的很擅長一本正經地搞笑了，我本來只是想說他們都用鼻孔瞪人，用鼻孔噴氣，對這個不屑就哼的一聲、對那個也不屑就再哼一聲。」

『我後來思考過你說的話，這正好可以解釋一些事。』

「什麼？我的話並沒有什麼值得思考的地方啊！」

『那些影評會把一部片拆解成各種元素加以分析，所以他們看到的東西都沒什麼大不了，沒有什麼曲折離奇的劇情⋯⋯』

「傳記片還怕雷嗎？」

『或是什麼高深的隱喻，他們會承認這些元素打造得很精細，卻不覺有什麼了不起，不過是平凡無奇的電影，這樣一個傳奇人物難道不值得更好的？』

「這些的確都是那些影評說的，當然還有時間線不精準什麼什麼的。」

『但他們都忽略了看不到的東西，我們會說他是一種氛圍，電光石火，對了，演員之間的火花，或稱作化學作用。』我對這些話不知道該怎麼回應，卻又覺得好像說進了心坎裡，握住手機懸在那兒時，他又繼續回應了，『我學過聲樂。』

「難道你想說今天唱最大聲的就是你嗎？」

『我的確唱得很大聲，但我想說的是：我記得當初聲樂老師沒有叫我先唱歌，反而拿了一張人體構造圖對我講了三個小時的解剖學，快下課的時候，我問老師，所以唱歌完全靠天分，身體長得怎樣，音域就到哪邊了嗎？』

「當然不是！要練習啊！」

『的確練習很重要，使用正確的方法，聲帶也是像肌肉一樣需要鍛鍊的，但老師告訴我，除了這些物理上的原則之外，是情緒啊，情緒可以讓你唱到你平常唱不到的高音，發出你沒聽過的聲音，那就是在物理之外的「化學作用」，這部片最了不起的，就是在這些看不見的能量。』

「好深奧喔！」我聽得似懂非懂的，其實我是可以弄懂的，想挑毛病也是可以的，不過看到手機螢幕上呈現出這些字，有人正在感謝我做的事，心頭似乎有股暖意，「不過我可以把你的心得用在我的文案上嗎？」

『能夠對你的工作有所助益，我感到很榮幸。』

突然覺得目光模糊，雙眼酸澀，我好像說得太多了，「不聊了，我要休息了。」不待對方回答，我快步回房間把手機扔在一旁，也沒充電，就臉朝下地倒在床上。

「大衛你真是個花癡！」我對自己大吼，「不要有人對你好一點就急著想要跟人家結婚生子。」

雖然生子這部分目前大概還辦不到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 連載活動：回應提一個數字，我會回答一個關於這一對的設定背景
> 
> 噗浪 https://www.plurk.com/yukino_hhwang  
> 同人板 https://slashtw.space/?149


	11. 艾莉塔我老婆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大衛和比爾共度情人節（羞）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #戰鬥天使艾莉塔 #AlitaBattleAngel #情人節
> 
> 「我想我戀愛了。」

往年的情人節，我都假裝自己對此毫不在乎，上班時間總是藉故偷偷經過彼得的辦公室，看他會不會有什麼反應，不過今年比爾和我建立了革命情誼，我們要一起去看電影。「我和上個月有砲打的人沒有革命情誼！」比爾嚴正斥駁這說法，「不要拿處子之身的我和你這種淫蕩的同性戀相提並論。」

我閉嘴不提他老婆都換過好幾次的事，不然最後的下場可能真的只有自己一個人在家耍廢一整天，打打手槍一下子就屠殺兩億生命。

比爾當然不是我渡過情人節的首選對象，只可惜我對壞蛋先生提出邀約時，也沒先討論看看他有沒有興趣，也問過他住在什麼地方是否方便，直接說出「你要不要跟我一起去看電影？」真是操之過急了。

對方依舊反應總是比我預期的還要慢，但是這次也太慢了，就在我幾乎要放棄的時候，對話框裡多出了這行字：『哪部片啊？』

「《戰鬥天使：艾莉塔》，你想看嗎？」我著急地立刻回覆，見螢幕另一端又毫無反應了，我又自顧自地補上一句：「如果你不喜歡那種追求特效和刺激的商業片，我也可以理解。」

『我知道這部片改編自日本漫畫《銃夢》，是一部滿黑暗的作品，我滿好奇怎麼能改編成輔導級，這改編的工作其實相當吃力不討好，一不小心，就落得大眾不投入、粉絲也不買帳的地步，我很想看看導演會怎麼處理，但是十四日當天真的沒辦法，等我們各自都看完以後再來討論好了。』

所以其實對方是真的有情人的嗎？我又一會兒抱著手機苦惱一會兒又扔開手機說不要想了，事實上明明是打幾個字問就可以解決的問題。

「你有沒有發現有什麼不對勁？」比爾推了推眼鏡對我說。

「到處都不對勁，今天可是情人節欸，到處都是成雙成對，不過千萬不要讓他們影響了你的判斷力。」我拍了拍比爾的肩膀，「專心看電影就是了。」

「不是，你看看戲院裡陳列的，從燈箱海報、直立看板，到大型特殊主題造景，噢，還有戲院外牆上的巨幅海報，那麼多宣傳物中，我們這部片所佔的比例實在太少了，而且販賣部的套餐主題商品則是同檔期另一部片，這一點也不像這種預算的片應該有的宣傳規模。」比爾又繼續分析道：「反而是下個月、還有下下個月要上映的那些超級英雄片，宣傳已經鋪天蓋地而來，電視牆上播放的都是他們的預告。」

「是嗎？」我試圖回想上個月戲院播了什麼預告，但我記得自己總是茫茫然走進影廳坐下，對周遭環境毫不關心。

懷抱著疑問直到正片播放，結果就是光看到片頭畫面就要哭出來了，二十六世紀的時候，你我都不在了，巨大的金屬雕塑也被鏽蝕包圍，但不需要等那麼久，過不了幾年，就再也看不到二十世紀福斯的片頭畫面了，人們遺忘的速度比事物消亡本身的速度還快，是不是只有我們幾個人不樂見這樣的局面？卻也無力回天？

想著這些那些，害得我無法與劇中那對小戀人同調，但也是因為白嫩的年輕男孩在我眼裡的魅力，本就比不上成熟的中年男子散發的味道，我的目光停留在克里斯多福華茲身上，他演活了好幾個經典反派，有吃軟飯的小鱉三也有笑到讓你打從心底發寒的邪惡，但現在，誰想得到他也會露出如此溫暖，雖然也帶點無奈的微笑，尤其還是一個有著過去傷痛的中年男子。

「我想我戀愛了。」

這句話可不是我說的，比爾走出戲院時已經開始聲稱艾莉塔是他老婆，我不得不打斷他的發夢，回到原先的主題，「看電影前，你提到為什麼相關宣傳那麼少？」我隨手在賣場抓了一個路人，問對方是否知道這部新片，對方一定是被我嚇到了，搖搖頭快步離開，「你看大家都連有這部片都不知道，是發生了什麼事？相關負責人是誰？」

「明知故問，我想你應該猜得到發生了什麼事。」比爾正色說：「這些日子以來，跳槽的人實在太多了，沒走的如果不是還沒有找到新工作，就是談好了只等時間到了赴任。」

「我當然知道，我們處就這樣走了一半的人了。」我說：「可是片子的宣傳預算不是早就開出來了，不然我怎麼可能跑那些商業宣傳，只是獎季的就沒有了。」

「有錢，還得要有人去執行預算。」比爾嘆了一口氣：「還記得我們辯論過什麼是最珍貴稀缺的資源嗎？我想我們都忽略的一件事，這個問題應該建立在人力充足的前提下。」

我在開車的同時，比爾拿出了手機寫信，簡短通知可能的相應負責人，說會找他們討論，但是才剛寄出信，就立刻收到了回信，我握著方向盤，卻更想直接把手機搶來查看，回信也未免太快了吧？是不是請假自動回覆？就是我今天忘記設定的那個東西。

「信件無法寄達。」比爾念出內容。

「先檢查一下你是不是拼錯了人家名字，再多加幾個人進去。」我按捺下激動提醒比爾。

「我沒拼錯，我是回以前討論的信。」比爾說：「也就是說這個收件人已經不在了。」

「不在了？」我疑惑了好一陣子，才想起那是『離職』的意思。

信件提醒連續響了幾聲，那表示比爾又多加了幾個收件人，而他們也都『不在了』。

溫蒂見我和比爾一起過來，示意我們去會議室聊，我以為是某間角落的五人溫馨小房間，可是卻被領著走進一間可容納三十人的會議室，我還記得我剛來的時候學的第一課就是如何上系統預定會議室，定期的不定期的會議，長官要開會沒有會議室可是會發脾氣的，「那麼大的會議室，不用事先預定嗎？」我問。

「那是以前。」她關上門，順手抄起了白板筆，把蓋子轉開又蓋上的把玩著，「現在不一樣了。」

「你沒注意到一路走過來都沒有人講話的聲音，也沒有電腦運轉的嗡嗡聲，就連空調都沒開嗎？」比爾說：「這棟樓剩下的人比我們那邊還少，好幾個隔間都是空的，我確認過了，桌上都空蕩蕩的，只剩下灰塵。」

難怪剛才走來那麼安靜，午後的陽光從大扇窗戶照進來，室內明亮而溫暖，不像我們那邊的空調總是太冷，「我以為是我們那邊太吵⋯⋯」

「除了討論空調之外，兩位有什麼事嗎？」溫蒂結束了寒暄的部分。

比爾簡短地講述了我們在戲院所見，「這樣是正常的嗎？」

「當然不是。」溫蒂嘆了長長的一口氣，像是已經很久沒有跟人說話似地，突然狂念：「宣傳的事我已經盡力了，我還真的很感謝去年的自己把流程弄清楚，不然我現在根本不知道該怎麼辦，我竟然已經是本處資歷最深的員工了，想我當年面試時還分不清票房收入和實收的差別啊，我自己都很佩服自己可以看得懂他們去年的計畫表，可是看懂了又有什麼用呢？以前是以前，現在是現在，去和戲院排片交涉還是由我負責，但是他們的態度已經大不如前了。」

沒錯，我和比爾對望一眼，「聽起來很扯，但是經營影廳事業的就是這樣，他們是毫不掩飾的勢利眼，該巴結什麼片商他們最清楚，就算首週的廳數按照我們的合約排出來，但時間表卻大有玄機。」說到這些經驗，大家都很感同身受，我也不禁沈吟了一聲，「但是，除了剛進來的第一年，我也已經很久沒有這樣被戲院為難了。」

「不能讓我的老婆被這樣對待。」比爾認真地說：「雖然電影已經上映，是稍微遲了點，我們還是可以請自營媒體幫忙宣傳，分享好評口碑，我自己的流量也不差⋯⋯」

「什麼？」我好奇地問，「你的流量？」

比爾沒有理我，「不過我想我們還有補救的機會，你應該訂做了大型看板和立體陳列物，沒有戲院要擺的話就拿來給粉絲抽獎，對！我們可以辦粉絲包場，戲院看到上座率好自然會多排片。」他自顧自地繼續說：「然後要讓戲院願意排片和宣傳，得拿出一點條件交換，我們手上是沒有什麼籌碼，但仍然得裝腔作勢一番，就算是拖油瓶，也要把自己講得像是眾望所歸的寵兒一樣，除此之外，我們也得利用戲院系統間的競爭心態⋯⋯」

溫蒂是領我們到最大間的會議室，但在偌大的會議室中，我們三個人卻自動挪向了角落，彷彿除此一隅無處容身一樣，我們互相交換私人社交網路帳號，建立了隨時可以討論的群組，想也不想就直接跳過了利用公司的電子郵件討論這個選項，我們是大剌剌地走進會議室，走出來之前卻還要先四下張望一下，不能一起走出來。

與其說是擔心公司裡有他們的眼線，倒不如說在這種時候，我們簡單的共識卻突然變成了不可告人的秘密，我們三個明明想做些好事，卻可能成了顛覆的共謀，所以走出會議室後，我們要假裝不認識彼此。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 連載活動：回應提一個數字，我會回答一個關於這一對的設定背景
> 
> 噗浪 https://www.plurk.com/yukino_hhwang  
> 同人板 https://slashtw.space/?149


	12. 奧斯卡有何用？

掛在胸前的這張通行證權限不怎麼高，只夠讓我在紅毯邊上遠遠目送劇組相關人員進場，看見他們都接受了採訪走過了紅毯之後，就沒有我的事了，我推開等待巨星的人潮，沒有繼續在這地方逗留的必要，走出了兩個街區，才走到我一早停車的地方，我的脖子上卡著領結，坐在破車的方向盤前面，我這才發現自己這些日子以來做的都是多餘的事，其實自己不被需要，卻硬是擠進來湊熱鬧，我不知道自己該用什麼心情來面對，歌迷或影迷現在應該早早就坐在電視機前等候了，業界人士則還有一場大秀要呈現，而我不知道該去哪裡，卻也不想回家。

就這樣發呆了好一陣子，直到喉頭的一陣焦渴，抿了抿嘴唇的乾裂，才想起我今天只在早上喝過一杯咖啡。

十分鐘之後，我坐在In-n-Out一邊大嚼著漢堡和剛炸好的薯條，往肚子裡灌可樂，一邊把手機斜立在桌上看線上直播，只是網路的速度忽快忽慢的，畫面卡頓、聲音不同步， 索性關了專心吃東西。

『你正在看轉播嗎？』

一雙手正油膩著，我望著螢幕上的訊息，又咬了一口漢堡，猶豫著要不要現在就回壞蛋先生的話，還是要讓他等一下？不要顯得太殷切。

夠了！我抓起一旁的紙巾，狠狠地擦得手指發疼，連指甲都挑過一遍，才抓起手機回訊息。

『還是你在現場不方便？我晚一點再問你好了。』

「沒有，晚一點再看就好了，不急，先吃東西。」我故作悠閒地回答。

不只是壞蛋先生，聊天室越晚越熱鬧，我本來鬱悶的心情，在食物下肚，以及和一群線上的同伴一起加油甚至起鬨之後，逐漸消失，甚至還有點興奮過頭，簡直就像是主場的觀眾，在比賽結束之後，無論輸贏，仍不想散去，一邊唱著隊歌一邊走向車站，把車廂佔得滿滿的，引人側目也不在乎。

儘管鬧到了深夜才不甘心地就寢，但天才剛亮，連鬧鐘都還沒響，我就已經睜開眼睛，覺得好久沒有那種一覺醒來精神飽滿的感覺了。

甚至我還提早出門，繞道去買一杯咖啡，等待咖啡時一邊瀏覽著報導，那些錦上添花的標題就沒什麼好看的了，但是那邊推特上馬上就有人剪輯一段影片，嘲諷最佳剪輯的得主，已經變成當日熱門了，才剛發一個小時就已經有幾百則轉推，而且持續增加。

既然獎都頒完了就不用跟你客氣了，其實投票截止日就可以開戰了，但是為了「集氣」忍耐到今天，我熟練地回覆：「剪輯是創造電影的節奏，而你做的那玩意兒只是丟自己的臉。」「所謂的輸家，並不是沒有贏得獎座的人，而是那些阻止人做自己、在背後碎嘴，詛咒別人的成功的人。」回完以後索性關掉不看，往沙發上一倒，如此一來更加神清氣爽。

『恭喜你。』就在我準備把手機扔在桌上時，壞蛋先生又傳了一句沒頭沒尾的話過來。

「雖然我不知道為什麼滿高興的，但想想我真的沒有做什麼，也真的沒有什麼可做的，都是靠著他們幾個人發言謹慎、勤跑公關。不過我現在已經受夠了獎季了。真有趣，以前我很不喜歡上戲院，尤其不喜歡週五晚上去，每次都覺得聽到老式收銀機的聲音，就是結帳時會發出『叮』一聲的那種，讓我神經緊張。但想到以後就看不到了，就決定我要在最後的這幾個月，看片頭畫面看個飽。」我忍不住說個沒完。

我坐在砌花圃的石磚上一邊喝咖啡一邊曬太陽，伸展著僵硬的頸背，張大嘴巴打哈欠，愜意得只差沒有把腿高翹過頭舔蛋蛋，就像眼前這隻黑貓一樣，黑貓的毛色不全然是黑的，夾雜著一些像是黑色被烤焦的棕紅色，但我只是想摸他一下，黑貓就甩甩頭拉開了距離，我伸出手的模樣簡直就是個愛騷擾的無聊男子。

「你還過得真爽啊！」我的陽光被比爾擋住，「你猜怎麼著，我老婆的粉絲想包場，請片商贊助一些紀念品作為抽獎，結果竟然什麼都沒有。」

「欸？社群媒體是我負責的，如果他來問我，我一定會熱情協助的啊。」我不解。

「不是你。」比爾說：「是泰國的粉絲。」

我不可置信地問：「當地的辦公室怎麼宣傳那麼不用心？是不是該叫溫蒂和他們開個會提醒一下？我當初和亞洲的各個辦公室開會也超辛苦的⋯⋯」

「不是他們不用心，是沒人了，整個辦公室都被裁掉了，只剩下一個小編在回網路訊息⋯⋯」

比爾說到一半，被一陣匆忙的腳步聲打斷，溫蒂揮著手小跑步過來，想要說些什麼，卻還喘著氣。

正當我們三個面面相覷，不知道該怎麼繼續下去的時候，一則通知打斷了這迷你的會議，我們三個人的手機先後在幾秒鐘內響起，我、比爾和溫蒂分別低頭讀信，「所以十五分鐘後要在大試映廳集合開會嗎？」氣息終於稍微平撫的溫蒂問：「不知道要宣布什麼？信上寫務必出席。」

「可以不去嗎？我不想浪費時間聽沒有意義的東西。」比爾說：「反正不管討論什麼，都不會比我們現在討論的事情有意義。」

「不⋯⋯」我望了比爾深長的一眼，又望了望溫蒂，最後落在失焦的遠方，我的臉在太陽底下會不會突然沒了血色？「不一定，我也不想去，但是可能非去不可。」

這時又響了一聲手機的提醒聲，只有一聲，這次輪到比爾和溫蒂望向了我，我愣愣地回看著他們，不懂那眼神的用意，直到比爾示意我看手機。

『我忘了告訴你，我昨天去看了《戰鬥天使：艾莉塔》了。』

我看著壞蛋先生傳來的訊息，他似乎準備和我討論電影，但我現在⋯⋯非但無法討論電影，我焦慮得手腳都發抖，站也站不穩，用顫抖的手指試著回覆：「公司發信給⋯⋯我不知道是全體還是部分員工，我和幾個同事都收到了，說等一下要在大試映廳裡開會，我覺得很緊張，該怎麼辦？抱歉。」

『別聊了！』

『把手機開成飛航模式。』

『會議記得錄音。』

在我送出這句話沒過幾秒，壞蛋先生迅速接連地送出好幾個短句子，都是命令式，不知所措的我，也只能照著他說的做，忙亂地在我手機散亂的應用程式中尋找錄音程式，確定記憶體容量還夠我錄上一陣子，並且更改設定，把該關的通通關掉。就在我關掉數據服務的那一瞬間，最後一則通知閃現而過，只看見「我馬上⋯⋯」光看那幾個字搞不懂意思，但我又怕得不敢再開啟網路查看。

我拖著腳步，在偌大的園區裡朝向目標建築物走著，應該要開車移動的，但我為什麼要急著去呢？我真的很想像六歲小孩一樣，直接在馬路上坐下來，大喊著：「要去你們自己去，我不要去。」可是我成人的自尊不允許我哭鬧，現在耍賴也沒有人會遷就，只是徒費力氣而已。

那些車子從我們身旁開過，都是要趕赴同樣目的地的嗎？

由於我們的拖延，當我們走進大試映廳時，後排的位置已經被佔滿了，但是大家寧可站在走道上，也不願意在前方就座。台上的人我沒見過，說了一個職稱介紹自己，但這咬文嚼字卻更讓我聽不懂，正想出聲抗議請他講白話，但麥克風傳出來的聲音硬是壓過了眾人的議論私語。

聽著什麼縝密的組織規劃、務求人力精實盡其用，怎麼不直接說呢？

『在座的各位都在裁員名單上，即刻生效。』

『一、你們的私人物品將會由專人為您整理，你們只要選擇宅配或自取就可以了。二、關於補償的部分，會是相當於你們年資的月數。三、公司配給的手機你們可以帶走，但是資料依然不能外流。四、請在保密協定上簽字，同意資遣條件⋯⋯』

「手機資料不能外流」是什麼意思？我不解。

但是已經有人提出各種問題「年資要看月份嗎？」「我們的薪資是算到幾號？」這些人為什麼要問那麼枝微末節的事情？好像多拿半個月，就可以合理裁員的事實。

「先前的備忘錄中，不是保證過哪些子品牌、部門是不會動的嗎？」我終於能夠喊出聲：「難道備忘錄只是隨便寫寫的嗎？罔顧協議！不當裁員！」

我想我一定是全世界最傻的人，才會企盼有人會跟著我喊，但是只有我一個人嘶喊著，席間傳來的卻是：「我的手機被初始化了！」「我的也是！」「怎麼辦我私人的通訊錄都在裡面啊！」「我小孩的照片都不見了！」

手機和遣散費似乎又比公道和權益還要重要，我的手握著手機藏在口袋裡，應該有講話的都會錄下來吧？我甚至不敢把手機拿出來看，怕他們刪除資料不成索性把手機收走，只是這齣戲實在太荒謬⋯⋯

望向門口，警衛就站在那兒，他曾說過誰要走他們這些人會最先知道，那麼他事先知道嗎？多久以前知道的？我悔恨著那天之後沒有再去找他攀談，甚至問一問他有沒有找人去看電影都好⋯⋯

在場的人都不准再回到自己的位置上，必須直接在門口簽退，個人物品在兩週後會寄到你登記的地址，那不就跟當天警衛說的一樣嗎？

一群人緩慢的走出會議室，「那麼錢包呢？鑰匙呢？沒有這些東西我能去哪裡？」會議室門外另有幾名臨時請來的高壯警衛站著，美其名是控管人流，事實上是不讓人聚眾抗議，賴著不走，他們不管你是否帶著車鑰匙，這邊可以登記優步，我瞥向總機，前台還真的有一些人排隊等著叫車。

我恍恍惚惚地隨著隊伍前進，機械地留下自己的資料，竟然也走出了大門，走進了天光底下，太陽依舊刺眼，我不能站在門口，只能茫然地走著、走著，我甚至不知道自己要去哪裡，該怎麼走，只是沿著路一直走。

直到那輛車在面前停了下來，我記得那顏色和車款，就連色澤和亮度，也沒有一絲差異，我也熟知駕駛的動作，還有車行車停下的節奏，但這就能代表正開門下車的那個人，是我一直想著的那個人嗎？那只不過是他的配件之一，不是嗎？

如此熟悉，卻又無比陌生，我看著彼得走到自己面前，突然意識到自己現在的狀態無比狼狽，想就這樣轉身逃走，但我站在原地動彈不得，胸口不停起伏著，但那一股鬱悶卻無可宣洩，我的呼吸急促，卻止不了這份焦渴。

我從彼得身後，看見夕陽的顏色如此絢爛，我曾以為這是每日常規，總想打破這常規，錯過了也不覺得可惜，反正它永遠都在那兒，一日復一日，明日太陽依舊升起落下，這不會是最後一次日落，卻是我最後一次站在這個地方，那麼讓我再多看一眼，把握最後幾分鐘，多看一眼。

卻被彼得一把拉住，抱在懷裡。

那麼這樣被擁抱還剩下幾分鐘呢？

我的臉埋在他的胸膛，被他的外套包圍住，「慢一點。」我聽見他的聲音，感覺他的手在我背後拍撫著，也許是在告訴我，我們之間擁有的時間太短，但我還是希冀著這僅有的幾分鐘，既使早已超支額度了吧？這些都是高利貸，非得在你心裡最脆弱的地方桶一刀才得以償還，但下次卻又輕易借貸，忘記了痛也忘記鮮血直流的驚悚。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWT52預訂頁面：https://forms.gle/zuMUfiSYM4qqWVzx6
> 
> 連載活動：回應提一個數字，我會回答一個關於這一對的設定背景
> 
> 噗浪 https://www.plurk.com/yukino_hhwang  
> 同人板 https://slashtw.space/?149


	13. 我們不是一家人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 倒數更囉，該交代的都有交代之後，仍然有點意想不到的事發生⋯⋯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我寂寞到在阿利基帕城裡的路上隨意勾搭，把看對眼的對象帶回房間裡，讓那傢伙爬上我的床、用他熱情的身軀溫暖我冰冷的手腳和心靈，我撫摸著他健美緊實的光滑身軀⋯⋯

（13）我們不是一家人

我被木板隔間之外的說話聲音吵醒時，發現我是在自己的房間裡，應該是晚上了，但不知道是幾點，說話的聲音來自電視、房東太太還有⋯⋯彼得，他在樓下做什麼？聽起來還和人家相談甚歡。

試著爬起身，卻覺得頭痛欲裂，我試著回想發生了什麼事，我想我大概是換氣過度，在彼得面前失態了，這種小事，爬也應該自己爬去垃圾桶裡找個塑膠袋或紙袋，把自己的廢氣吸回去就可以解決的，然後還可以用來當嘔吐袋，是的，我還吐了，還很好心地提醒彼得靠邊停，好讓我奔下車對著排水溝給吐個乾淨——應該直接吐在他車裡昂貴的真皮座椅上。

重組那些瑣碎的細節，想到還有好多待處理的事情，我逃避地打了一個哈欠，翻過身蒙起頭繼續睡。

我可能又睡了很久，也可能只睡了幾分鐘，「來吃點東西。」竟然是彼得把我叫醒。

看他手裡拿著湯匙想要餵我，「那是什麼東西？」我望著那一鍋不知道是什麼東西，警覺地問道。

「吃吃這個『生雞湯』，艾琳娜說這個很補身體。」彼得將湯匙都塞到我嘴邊了，我不甘情願地張嘴，免得湯湯水水滴在床上，還是我花大錢新買的床墊。

「那是參雞湯，他們常常在家煮這個，超市裡也會賣料理包，我其實不喜歡燉湯的味道，還有艾琳娜是誰？朴太太就朴太太，你幹嘛叫得那麼親熱，聽了很不習慣⋯⋯」趁我說話時，湯匙又伸了過來。

「因為我要感謝她照顧我兒子，我兒子一個人在外面工作都不好好吃飯，讓人很擔心，其實她本姓金，一個離婚的女人，剛來美國的時候英文也說不好，獨自帶著孩子在異鄉生活也不容易⋯⋯」彼得理所當然地說。

「我什麼時候變成你的兒子了？」我怒目瞪著彼得，「你為什麼不老老實實地告訴朴太太我們之間的關係，順便一提，她可是會跟著她的教會去『一男一女一生一世捍衛婚姻』遊行⋯⋯」我又張嘴嚥下一口湯，我忘了，我們之間根本沒有關係，就算有也是不可告人。

「好好休息，不要想這些，後續的事情我會幫你處理的⋯⋯」彼得翻攪著食物。似乎想安慰我。

「去你的休息！你真的知道我在想什麼，我的煩惱和擔憂嗎？你不知道我今天才在和比爾溫蒂他們提到海外辦公室都沒人的消息，我們在煩惱著如果當地都沒人了的話，要怎麼樣才能組織粉絲，增加艾莉塔和黑鳳凰的曝光度，號召更多人來看，不知道用推特可以嗎？」說著我看見彼得眼神裡閃過的猶豫，「你覺得沒用是吧？或者你根本看不起我們這種小蝦米對抗大怪獸，對不起我想不到更好的方法，我沒有錢也沒有人脈，而且不像你，沒有底線。」

「我從來都沒有看輕你。」彼得對著食物嘆了一口氣，「我只是不想看你受傷⋯⋯」

「你不要再吹了，你用這個扁湯匙一口一口要餵到什麼時候？我又不是不會自己吃。」我對彼得為我塑造的病弱形象厭煩透了，翻身下床，從彼得手中搶過餐具和食缽，端到桌前，「我不需要看護，不過我不會那麼沒禮貌直接叫你走，畢竟你送我回家還照料我休息用餐，應該要謝謝你，雖然我還得跑一趟去把我的車開回來，但拜託你先不要自作主張⋯⋯」

我送彼得出門，總覺得屋子裡好像有一雙眼睛在看，所以我靜靜地沒有說什麼，只是麻木地和他擁抱了一下，就只有一下，我看著他的車開走，很難想像我們今晚竟然沒有搞起來。

送走了彼得，我終於有空把手機裡的資料備份到電腦硬碟，通訊錄備份到一只舊手機上，但畢竟不是系統備份，難免有所疏漏，問比爾應該怎麼操作，順便問他接下來有什麼打算，他竟然說他要趁機去墨西哥流浪，「你丟下我也就算了，你怎麼能丟下你的老婆呢？」我不甘心地追問。

『不是我不管，而是北美已經徹底淪陷了，我們只能指望歐洲礙於法規較嚴苛還沒裁撤的辦公室，能夠做些什麼，而法國一直將好萊塢視為文化侵略，至少不會照單全收，反而我們有點著力之處，只是我也不懂法文，他們也不會為了我說英文，我實在派不上用場⋯⋯』，他停了一下，才繼續說：『至少我從愛上達芬妮金之後就開始學西語，現在的程度應該可以應付單獨旅行。』

我聽了忍不住指責他太花心，那麼多老婆到底愛哪一個，罵了一陣之後，最後仍然低聲下氣地求他讓我跟他一起去流浪，但比爾拒絕了，『你難道一點也沒有主見，都沒有自己想去的地方嗎？』

於是我改傳訊息給壞蛋先生，告訴他我的確是被裁員了，就這樣突然被掃地出門，別人的手機都被初始化了，好險有他警告，我一直保持著飛行模式，回家以後儘量存下一些資料，但不知道能做什麼，說著我忍不住問，以我一個無關緊要的前員工，同事又都只顧著自己，不管是想要爭取自己的權益，或是維護眾人心血的電影，好像都沒有辦法，難以抵抗這種媒體巨獸了，不如早點放棄，是嗎？

『我想到了唐吉軻德。』壞蛋先生正在輸入訊息，但過了許久，才冒出這一行字。

「夢想著遙不可及的夢想嗎？」

『你說的是百老匯《夢幻騎士》的歌曲。』壞蛋先生回覆：『雖然主角是一個向風車宣戰瘋狂的老人，但是誰又能自稱自己看得比他還清楚透徹呢？』但他又補上了一句：『這可以是一個荒謬的故事，也可以是為了夢想而勇往直前的勵志故事，但又何嘗不是一個悲劇，原來這個世界並沒有騎士和冒險。』

我看到這些文字，應該要嘲笑他的咬文嚼字和多愁善感的，但我自己卻幾乎要哭出來，我該怎麼辦才好？

『或許無法改變世界，但總有什麼事是你能做的，不用著急。』

『而也總有什麼事是只有你能做的。』

我忍著不掉淚，回頭告訴比爾，你會西班牙文是吧？那你知道唐吉軻德嗎？我們應該要當唐吉軻德和他的侍從，你說你不要當侍從，那我當侍從可以了吧？你可以讓我跟你一起去墨西哥嗎？一定是分床睡的，你要分房睡也可以，我保證，我絕對不會半夜爬到你的床上侵犯你的。

彼得知道我要和比爾一起去南美旅行，特地拿來了一個巨大的背包，說這是他兒子去年大學畢業後去歐洲旅遊時用的，我檢視行程，發現背包的確是比拖著行李箱更適用，但是背起了背包，感覺還是怪怪的，一想到這是他兒子的背包，這是怎麼調整肩帶和腰帶都調整不來的。

為了省住宿錢，我們是搭夜車出發的，臨行前，彼得還在車站緊緊抱住我，交代我財不露白之類的瑣事，彷彿真的送孩子出遠門的老父，令我無比尷尬，我寧可是熱辣辣的吻別，希望比爾不要看到這一幕，不過萬幸的是，他早早就上了車，放好行李，調整好座椅，戴上了耳機，見我上車，特別摘下耳機問：「你玻利維亞和秘魯的簽證都準備好了吧？」

「當然。」我讓比爾檢查我的護照，還有我一臉厭世的近照。

「很好，一個星期以後你就給我滾。」比爾確認我新辦的簽證有效，滿意地點點頭，戴上了耳機和眼罩。

我依約定在一星期後搭上前往利馬的班機。

相較於在城裡和當地人擠著的老舊公車，城市間行駛的巴士就豪華多了，有日間移動也有夜間移動的，總之就是把自己從一個城市的旅行團丟到下一個城市的廉價旅行團，導遊當然都是當地人，號稱會講英語，但大多時候，細節還得靠同車中雙語的乘客翻譯一遍。我離開庫斯可前往普諾時是搭著夜車，的的的喀喀湖旅行團早上八點會在公車總站對面的麵包店接人，但我抵達總站的時候是凌晨四點，只有一間賣茶水的小店開著，站在無人的狹窄磚石街道上，眺望著夜空繁星，我點了一杯古柯茶握在手裡，寄望能抵禦破曉前的寒冷，我是如此寂寞，忍不住跟著耳機裡的假聲哼唱起來，輾轉難眠整夜的腦袋竟無比清晰，大概是古柯茶和〈’39〉幫助我攝取空氣中稀薄的氧氣。

網路是稀有資源，在古道健行時沒有，車子在山間盤桓的道路上行進時斷斷續續，我只能不斷地寫著明信片，滿滿的胡言亂語，傾訴給不同的對象，但除了自己之外別無收件地址，我寂寞到在阿利基帕城裡的路上隨意勾搭，把看對眼的對象帶回房間裡，讓那傢伙爬上我的床、用他熱情的身軀溫暖我冰冷的手腳和心靈，我撫摸著他健美緊實的光滑身軀，他則是從喉嚨裡發出人盡可呼的噗嚕嚕聲。

繞了一圈秘魯又回到了利馬，進了機場才突然覺得自己看起來像個原始人，於是我掏出口袋裡所有的外幣，在機場的理容院裡整頓了一番，有人拿剃刀和肥皂打出的泡沫為你刮鬍子，打理完後看了看鏡子，我臉上和脖子上這裡紅一塊那裡紅一塊，雀斑肆意蔓延，我覺得我好像一下子老了好幾歲。

芮秋在我的語音信箱裡留言催促，要我快點歸還背包，於是我回到家後的第一件事就是整理行裝，清出背包刷洗乾淨晾乾，我這還是第一次去芮秋在山丘上的住處，她招呼著我進門，在有著大片落地窗望向院子的寬敞廚房裡，坐在餐桌邊，和我聊了一堆旅行的事情，就是沒伸手接過背包，客套過一陣之後，她才說：「你最近要找新工作吧？有沒有履歷？」

「我在領英上的履歷一直有更新，帳號是⋯⋯不，是彼得要你這麼做的吧？」我問：「我不能讓他為我安排這麼多事。」

「我能幫的也只有幫你送履歷，他們可能會看在我的面子上，找你面試，不過，也只有這樣而已。」芮秋說：「我沒看過他這樣子拜託過我，覺得滿有趣的，你不要覺得有壓力，最多只是面試而已，老實說，我不認為以你的履歷可以進得來⋯⋯」

一陣拍打的聲音喚起芮秋的注意，原來是一隻橘貓正在用前掌撲抓玻璃落地窗，芮秋起身從櫥櫃裡拿出一個罐頭開了，倒在盤子上，開了門，橘貓熱切地貼上了她的小腿，待她放下盤子，貓咪開始吃得咂咂作響。

「這個壞蛋在這附近晃蕩已經有好多年了，去每一家騙吃騙喝，彼得以前每次看到他來，都會餵他一頓。」她蹲下抓揉著橘貓的腦袋，橘貓不領情地甩甩頭彷彿嫌她礙事，「然後我也就接著餵了。」她轉頭對上我應該是吃驚的眼神，她大概是誤會了，「橘貓總能比你想像的更胖，尤其又是已經閹割的公貓，習慣就好。」

「彼得以前⋯⋯他幾歲了啊？」說著才覺得自己的用詞怪怪的，「我是說貓。」

「誰也不知道他從哪裡來的。」芮秋說：「彼得把那個人帶回家裡搞，被我逮個正著，我滿腦子想的不是我的老公竟是同性戀，而是謠傳果然是真的，這位大明星下個月新片就要上映了，又該怎麼應對？」

我沒料到芮秋會突然提到這件事，「對不起，我當時太失態了。」

「我給他們兩個選擇，一個是公開出櫃，我們可以炒作這個話題。」芮秋問：「你覺得我這樣是因為愛工作勝過老公嗎？」

「妳也是受傷的一方，誰竟敢這樣檢討受害者？應該賞他兩巴掌叫他閉嘴。」我脫口而出，卻突然覺得自己也該被賞兩巴掌。

芮秋笑了，「你怎麼不問問第二條路是什麼？」

「看來他們選了第二條路。」我說，「我猜是找個煙幕彈，炒作情侶話題，對吧？」

「也不盡然是煙幕彈。」芮秋的笑變成了奸笑，「後來我們才發現大明星其實男女皆可，誰睡了誰詳情我不清楚，但後來他們的確就為此鬧翻了，我就算存心報復，都沒辦法這麼大快人心。」

貓咪吃空了盤子，開始頂芮秋的小腿，發出不滿足的喵喵叫，芮秋揉著他攤著的肚子，「沒有囉。」她對貓說著：「我發現我竟然不恨你乾爹欸，因為他過得不好我就開心嗎？不是不是，我和他並不用在人前假裝很好，我們還會聊到你這個壞東西喔。」

我不像貓那樣貪得無厭，今天的我已經被餵了太多秘密。

「我想，大概是因為我們有了同仇敵愾的對象吧！」芮秋拍了拍身上的貓毛，站起身。

芮秋送件的履歷果然獲得高度重視，當我收到第一張自己寄給自己的無病呻吟的那天，也同時收到了人資和我約面試時間的通知。

面試者一開口就嫌我年紀太大、衝勁不足，不過看在我的實戰經驗，覺得可以撥冗跟我聊聊，「我想你們做對了的事，就是找了一個沒有競爭，又能延續到假期和獎季的好檔期。」

我立刻否認，「票房好的時候，報導會錦上添花，找出各種成功的理由，就如同票房失敗的時候會落井下石一樣，但我要說，選在十一月初的檔期，不是我們決定的，就如同假期檔沒有排片，艾莉塔被排到二月，黑鳳凰被擠到六月，都不是我們的選擇，這些電影是許多人的心血，但對某些人來說，是棄子，要挪到不礙事的地方。」我接著說：「剛剛走進這棟日落大道上玻璃帷幕的建築，櫥窗展示著你們今年在奧斯卡的斬獲，真好，我也想這樣佈置一個櫥窗，就算是假的獎座也好，真的獎座還是留在得獎者家裡好好收藏，我可以向翻糖蛋糕店訂製。」

所以你是說，你什麼重要的決策都沒做，就把這項資歷寫上來了？對方尖銳地質疑。

「不是什麼都沒做，而是什麼都不能做，我從來都不認為這部片成功是因為我，我還寧願歸功於這部片的同志題材是他們不感興趣的，免於被它們盯上、內容被嚴重干預甚至用假消息中傷⋯⋯」

這些都是很正常的商業行為啊，為了這種事情哭哭啼啼是輸家的行為，我得提醒你，我們只要超級英雄，公司可以出比矽谷高兩倍的薪水，但不是來讓你學習的，我們最新的標語是「別跟我稱兄道弟」，公司要的是殺出一條血路，可不是什麼互相取暖的家庭。

我懂，我引用電影裡的話說：『廢鐵市容不下天真無邪』，你知道這是上戰場，溫情什麼的都得放一邊，我真的懂，但是你總不希望閃過了敵軍猛烈的砲火，卻在攻下碉堡的那一刻被自己人給背刺一刀吧？成員隨時會被捨棄丟包的無情團隊，真的能夠合作無間嗎？我是有點懷疑啦！別誤會，我覺得你們很幸運，不用面對我所面對過的處境，就算我是無可救藥傳統戲院大螢幕的擁戴者，我也希望你們能成功，對啊，我一直說你們，我知道我不是你們要的人，但是羅里葛茲應該是，你們長官聰明的話應該早就和他洽談了。

對方似乎想到了什麼內部決策，沈默了一下，正準備開口，我搶先說：「我想您的時間也很寶貴，既然話不投機，也沒有繼續下去的意義，我看我們今天就談到這裡好了，祝您有個愉快的一天。」主動伸出手，「雖然你會說你不是來交朋友的，不過總比多個敵人好，不是嗎？」

和面試官握別，走出大廳換證的時候，還不到中午，彼得不知道哪來的消息，竟然已經出現在大廳等我了，「面試順利嗎？」他問。

「我徹底搞砸了。」我坦蕩地對彼得微微笑了一下。

「你是什麼題目沒答好？最好修正一下，你拿了名片嗎？寫個信去向面試者澄清，也算追蹤進度，去別家面試的時候才不會⋯⋯」

我打斷了彼得，「沒關係的，我很好，謝謝你為我做的一切。」

「晚上我請你吃飯。」彼得說：「六點去接你。」

我搖了搖頭，「我晚上要和比爾去三刷黑鳳凰，沒空噢，不過⋯⋯」彼得總是這樣，從來沒有考慮過我方便與否，也不曾和我商量過要從事什麼活動，都是他說了算，而我，一直以來總是把行程表空給他，或是點頭稱一切都沒問題之後挪開原有的安排，「衝票房的話人越多越好，歡迎你加入，等等我把場次傳給你。」

「為什麼他也來了？」三個人相連而坐，我坐在中間的位置，比爾在左側趁著廣告時間小聲地抱怨。

「人多一點還不好？」我直視著前方說，「我這幾天不免會幻想，或許真的該用未來昔日做結尾，我不是說那些沒實踐的構想，我是想，如果可以回到過去的一個關鍵時刻，改變一件事，我能改變什麼？能讓這個併購案不發生嗎？我能左右川普，或是中國的官員讓他們不簽字嗎？好像不可能，但或許，我可以讓某些人更有勇氣一點，或許是我更有勇氣一點，或許結局就不是那麼悲慘了⋯⋯」

「我真的好想看原來的版本喔。」比爾嘆道。

「那個版本在試映之後就不存在了。」我說：「只存在我們的記憶裡。」

「也可以存在隨身碟裡，比鑰匙圈還小。」一旁的彼得說：「以前的膠卷比披薩還大，用扁圓金屬盒子保存起來，現在只要一個和香菸盒差不多大的硬碟，就足夠存下一部兩小時又二十四分鐘的IMAX電影。」他將手伸進褲袋，把一串鑰匙弄得鈴琅作響。

我不知道是哪件事比較令我驚訝，彼得居然會說出『硬碟』這麼精準的用語，我在黑暗中望向彼得，「那麼現在，你想怎麼辦？」我問。

「現在？現在就看電影吧！」

「早點回你的比佛利山。」我對正在開車門彼得開著玩笑，「我要回我的小套房了。」

「還是跟你說一聲，我已經不住在那裡了。」彼得轉過頭來，認真地說：「我現在暫時借住芮秋家，過一陣子等找到房子就會搬去。」

她竟然沒告訴我這些，我想，「聽起來很像突然離婚的男人，只除了人家是搬離前妻家，而你是搬進前妻家。」我知道不該在這種時候趁人之危，但是我忍不住要糗他一頓，「你今晚可以來我那兒。」

我帶著彼得躡手躡腳地上樓，房東太太在她房裡看電視，陌生的語言和綜藝節目的罐頭笑聲應該可以掩飾兩個人的腳步聲，還有其他接下來可能製造的聲響。

這房間我待剛剛好，彼得的身高卻是一種壓迫，站著或坐著都是侷促感，除非兩個人緊貼著躺在床上，這正是我們現在的樣子，我們可以用各種姿勢在不同的地方搞，可是我現在並不想玩那些花招，我輕盈地吻過彼得的嘴唇、鼻尖，和眼睫毛，彷彿那些吻都無關緊要，直到我的眼淚滴在他的臉上，我對彼得說：「為什麼你不親口對我說？」

「這種事情越少人知道越好。」彼得輕吻了我頭頂上的髮旋，「我也只能走一步算一步，畢竟後果輕則聲敗名裂，重則挨告坐牢⋯⋯」

「我不是說你偷偷複製了導演原版片，也不是你離職後還在各個辦公室遊走，或者是那些我還不知道但你已經做了的事。」我的手指放在彼得的背脊上，「原來你從青少年時期就一直是皇后的樂迷、你愛一九八二年的《銀翼殺手》更勝於續集、是你教我如何對抗裁員時的把戲⋯⋯」一節一節地向下移，「你還把眼前這個人的傻勁比擬做唐吉軻德，還說你敬重他擁有你所沒有的勇氣，你知道我因為你說的那些話動過好幾次心嗎？為什麼你從不親口對我說這些？寧可躲在貓頭像的背後打字？」

「你是怎麼發現的？」彼得沒有否認。

「也許你覺得我很傻，我也承認，但我可不笨。」我將我的手掌貼著彼得的手掌，他的那雙大手讓我的手顯得渺小，「嘿，那隻貓又更胖了。」

「我一點也不驚訝。」彼得捏了捏我的腰和腿，「但你倒是瘦了不少。」

「是你太久沒抱我，但我沒有你想像中的那麼胖，好嗎？」我說：「難道你不會想念我嗎？我⋯⋯」彼得不像我，我總是試著做些別的事好讓自己不想你，但是最後，每一件事又都讓我想到你。

「每一天。」彼得抱我抱得更緊了，我感覺到他的顫抖，「要命的每、一、天。」正如同他聲音中不由自主的部分。

這個吻相當漫長，久到讓我以為我會在這之中睡去，或是死去。

我貪戀著他的氣息，深深地吸入胸臆，一遍又一遍，但我們似乎忘記了舌尖較勁的濕熱，只是笨拙地尋找、靦腆地觸碰著。

為了這一刻的寧靜，我等了多久？

『你等這一天已經等了很久了吧？嘻嘻⋯⋯』

一個聲音在我耳邊嗡嗡作響，我訝異地睜大了眼睛，那不是彼得的聲音，那是，那聽起來像是我自己的聲音，卻有著迥異於我的口氣，我的手腳發抖，大口大口地喘著氣，這驚動了彼得，「你怎麼了？」他撫著我的頭髮問，但我除了自己的心跳聲，什麼也聽不到。

「不應該是這樣的⋯⋯」我竭盡力氣哭喊，「我並沒有期望這種事發生啊！」耳朵卻彷彿被爆破的巨響炸過，掉進了真空中聽不見自己的聲音。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWT52預訂頁面：https://forms.gle/zuMUfiSYM4qqWVzx6
> 
> 連載活動：回應提一個數字，我會回答一個關於這一對的設定背景
> 
> 噗浪 https://www.plurk.com/yukino_hhwang  
> 同人板 https://slashtw.space/?149


	14. 加州的雨

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 如果有人害你受傷了，你克服了傷害，改變了人生，找到新的契機，但你不需要感謝傷害你的人事物。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 「但你如果很想講的話，就應該講出來。」宋醫師說：「細節很重要，我們就是靠細節來探索潛意識的。」

（14）加州的雨（最終回）

這張沙發的材質是亞麻布，似乎還是原色，有點像卡其色也有點像灰色，總之坐在上面很舒服，午後的陽光從大片玻璃窗灑進來，我用手壓了壓一旁的抱枕，蓬鬆柔軟，這地方果真令人昏昏欲睡，也許還不用見到醫生，就可以治好我的失眠，比泰倫斯馬力克的片還有效，我望向剛進來的地方，門口接待處戴著眼鏡的女孩抬起頭看了我一眼，「你還要再喝一杯洋甘菊茶嗎？」她體貼地問，我連忙搖了搖頭表示不用麻煩了，看了看牆上的鐘，和宋醫師約定的時間已經到了，我該等多久呢？一分鐘？我站起身走向接待處，準備端出我一路上擬好的那一套『我實在沒有時間在這邊瞎等』的說詞。

角落一處不顯眼的牆壁突然打開來，我被嚇了一大跳，原來那邊有一扇門嗎？門裡走出來一位嬌小的女性，我實在看不出亞洲人的年齡，從大學生到祖母都有可能，「宋醫師您好。」我不敢妄加揣測，「我想⋯⋯」

「你是約三點鐘初診的大衛克萊門嗎？」

「對，我想先問一下，如果現在取消的話，可以退費嗎？」眼看無法退場，我鼓起勇氣問出這個沒常識的問題。

「當然不可以啊，如果每個人都這樣做的話，那診所就不用營業了，進來吧。」從宋醫師淡定的回答中，實在看不出喜怒，也許我不是第一個這麼問的人吧。

我跟著宋醫師進入診療間，一關上門，我還沒坐定就急著說：「醫生，不好意思，我會來是因為我男友堅持，我的壓力來源很清楚，就是這一年來公司整併和裁員造成的，不需要用十幾個小時的心理分析，聊過了童年陰影、戀母情結，再來告訴我這個答案，當然我的性向也是，如果這次沒有辦法退費，那我可以就來這麼一次嗎？我剛剛說我被裁員了，所以我也沒有保險來負擔這筆費用，所以我想問你，如果有比較簡單的替代方案⋯⋯」

「先坐下，找個你舒服的姿勢。」宋醫師指示我，「你希望我坐在你對面？還是坐在你身後？」

我把自己陷進了那張和外面有點像的沙發，抓起一個抱枕，「坐我對面就好了。」我說，「你坐在我背後我反而覺得很恐怖。」

她在我對面坐下，「大衛，先說說你最近一次發作的情況吧。」

「其實這不能算是發作。」我辯解，「我只是把我心裡想的事情對陌生人說出來而已，下次我會記住不要說出口的。」

「你說了什麼？」她追問。

「我說：『你不要讓小孩看這種東西，這種邪惡帝國出的東西只會荼毒你的小孩，你的童年不是你小孩的童年。』」我回憶道：「有個年輕的媽媽指著電影燈箱海報，跟她的小孩說：『你要不要看這個？媽媽小時候就是看這個長大的。』可是她的小孩對那部片還有哪張海報一點興趣也沒有，實在不應該強迫他的，對不對？」

「還有呢？」

「有一次我要和我男友要『那個』的時候，出現了幻聽。」我忍不住盯著自己的鞋尖。

「你是說性交嗎？」宋醫師不帶表情地問。

「呃，我比較少用那個詞啦，我平常會說『打砲』或是『做愛』的。」我稍稍抬起頭來，看到的卻是對方的鞋尖，還是藕色看起來是質料很好的小牛皮包頭鞋呢，「結果我歇斯底里大喊大叫，還驚動了房東太太。」我鎮定地抬起頭，「後來就沒有繼續做下去了，他就這樣抱著我一整夜。」

「所以這會阻礙你的親密關係？」

「其實第二天早上就做了。」我不好意思地說，見醫生不解地揚了揚眉毛，我解釋：「我看著他的睡臉、數著他呼吸的頻率、撫摸著他下巴上的點點鬍渣，這張臉對我而言既熟悉又陌生，我突然有一股好奇的衝動，想看看他興奮時會有什麼反應，難得地特別主動，用上了他在我身上用過的招式來挑逗他，我先是解開他的扣子，將手伸進襯衫裡面，用指尖輕挑著乳頭，讓那小東西變硬，又用舌尖去舔，看著他皺著眉頭發出顫抖的嘆息⋯⋯」說著我突然意識到自己說得太多，困窘得撫著自己發燙的臉頰，「我不該說這些細節的。」

「但你如果很想講的話，就應該講出來。」宋醫師說：「細節很重要，我們就是靠細節來探索潛意識的。」

診間的牆上沒有時鐘，我幾度很想知道時間，那麼醫師是怎麼知道時間的？我幾度甚至想要轉過頭看後面的牆上有沒有鐘，直到她終於說：「今天我們就差不多到這裡吧，下一次⋯⋯」

「我告訴過你我不會再來了，抱歉。」我怕她直接幫我預約下週同一時段，連忙打斷，「這和你無關，你很厲害，今天和你聊得很充實。」

「你可以寫下來，形式不拘，內容不拘，想到什麼就寫出來，想怎麼寫就怎麼寫，等你完成了或是覺得寫夠了，再寄給我，或者你想要我讀完後和你討論，我們再來約時間。」宋醫師說，還遞給我一張名片，「這是我所能提供的正規服務中最實惠的了，我知道你有顧慮，但是該處理的還是要處理，記住，在你有準備時處理，總比你放著不管，不知道哪天會出事的好。」

「這樣就可以自己慢慢斟酌是要用『打砲』還是『做愛』了。」我盯著名片說：「我知道什麼是『創傷後壓力症候群』，還有，事實上電影《Ｘ戰警：黑鳳凰》講的就是這個，用隔絕創傷的方式幫助個案，卻沒有在事後認真處理、疏導，以致於⋯⋯我不好多講，你去看一看嘛，以一個心理醫師的角度來看，一定會有更多心得的。」

宋醫師從療程開始到現在平靜的臉上，終於泛起了一絲波紋，她點點頭，「我會的。」，起身領我走向另一扇門。

在走出門的那一瞬間，我突然想到了什麼，急急地說著：「我喜歡彼得的轉變，也喜歡我和他關係的轉變，我們現在多了一些親密和慰藉，我還開始用『男友』稱呼他了呢，我以前都不知道該用『長官』還是用『砲友』來形容他。可是，如果不是因為併購的話，他還在好好當他傲慢的副總，我也還在好好當我的小嘍囉，維持著見不得光的關係偷偷打砲，不會比現在更好，難道我就要因此而感謝這個併購案嘛？我不能接受，我一想到我曾經受過那麼多⋯⋯」

「我們可以坐下繼續談，你希望延長時數嗎？」宋醫師簡短地說。

「不，我用寫的。」我將名片小心收進了皮夾，「我保證我會的。」

彼得搬去了距離工作地半小時通勤距離的公寓——不過在南加塞車是日常，時間要加倍，我也恬不知恥地尾隨著搬進去了，新公寓比我的分租的套房大，還可以用廚房和客廳，光線充足，我已經相當滿意了，不過這跟彼得以前的豪宅不能比。

大部份裝非日常用品的箱子，都被彼得塞進一間僅有一個小透氣窗的小房間，然後就不再理會了，我把它們分門別類疊好，架上一塊木板，就變成了我的書桌，我從拿出那一疊寄自秘魯的明信片開始，試圖讀懂我當時凌亂又擠成一團的筆跡，打字謄成電子檔案，當時八成是嚼了太多古柯葉子，我竟有種「我什麼時候寫了這個」的感覺，還得解讀這些囈語般的密碼，我的天啊，字也未免太醜了。

我在附近找了超市裡的烘培部門工作，我和老闆談好我要固定上早班，因為我身心都需要規律的作息，下班回家後就開始寫我的東西，寫到彼得回家，我得說，這不只是為了取代昂貴的療程而寫，還讓我忘了等候也忘了時間。

彼得不只一次叮嚀我應該要積極找份像樣的工作，不過既然我現在的薪資夠我付保險費，還有我那一份的房租，「你就不要擔心了，我目前暫時不想像你一樣，弄得生活中只有工作工作工作，而且，這個月買日用品的費用也都是我先出的。」我回過頭對站在門口的彼得說，「對了，潤滑液快用完了，你還要買同一個牌子嗎？」下班後沒時間採買的人自知理虧默默地走開了，雖然支付完這些就所剩無幾了，好在我也沒太多物質慾望。

加州不會下雪，整個冬天人們期盼著降雨，缺水事小野火事大，今年就如同往年一樣乾旱，每次盼到天空飄來烏雲，卻只是隨便幾滴雨，連土壤都還是乾的。

抬起頭看見那扇窗外的陰暗天氣，我爬上桌打開窗戶往外看，看見濕潤的樹梢，空氣裡帶著青草潮濕的氣味，關上窗爬下桌，我拿起手機想要打電話分享，剛拿起電話，我猶豫了一下，改傳訊息給那個久違的帳號。

「嗨。」我送去一個輕巧的招呼。

壞蛋先生回覆得比我想像得快，『怎麼會突然傳訊息到這兒來？』

「今天忙完以後可以早點回來嗎？我想我們可以外出用餐。」我提議。

『今天是什麼特別的日子嗎？還是你有什麼事非得要特別的場合才能告訴我嗎？不要拐彎抹角了，有什麼事我不能承受的？直接說吧。』

「你到底想成了什麼？」我啞然失笑地反問他。

『這些日子以來，你雖然和我住在同一個屋簷下，心思卻好像總是在別的地方，我甚至認為⋯⋯』

下一句話卻遲遲不出現，我追問著：「你認為什麼？」

『你或許是有了別人，而我終究是要失去你。』

「傻瓜，我終於完成初版草稿了。」我回答，「終究是值得慶祝一下的吧？」

『初版？難道還有第二第三版嗎？你在寫什麼？是要參加徵文比賽的嗎？』一連好幾個問句，終於有些事是讓世故的壞蛋先生驚訝的了。

「都不是。」我想到他臉上的表情，不禁對著螢幕微笑了起來。

『我以為你要永遠躲在那個洞穴裡不出來了，我走進那洞穴時，有時候會看到你桌上塗寫的草稿或筆記，我想我對那些東西很感興趣，甚至比對你還感興趣。』，我發現儘管我已經知道了帳號背後的身份，換成壞蛋先生說話的時候，還是有種文藝腔，『但我最後總還是選擇了從你身後擁抱你。』

「對，有時候我們還會直接在那張桌上搞起來。」我咯咯笑了起來，就像這張桌子發出的碰撞聲，「你想看嗎？」我問。

螢幕另一端似乎陷入了長長的沈思，似乎是在考慮，要不要知道我是怎麼形容他的，我讓他慢慢考慮，想到曾經那麼不可一世的傢伙，把我對他的好當做理所當然，竟然還會擔心可能失去我，這令我不禁莞爾，在稿子上打上「完結」二字，翻出那張小心收在皮夾裡半年多的名片，夾檔寄出我的稿子。

我聽見了窗外的雨滴聲。

（全文完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CWT52預訂頁面：https://forms.gle/zuMUfiSYM4qqWVzx6  
> 噗浪 https://www.plurk.com/yukino_hhwang  
> 同人板 https://slashtw.space/?149
> 
> 連載活動：回應提一個數字，我會回答一個關於這一對的設定背景，然後我會把回答過的問題統整出一篇
> 
> 後記：
> 
> 我從2017年底宣布的時候開始追迪士尼併購福斯案，從旁觀者的角度來看，最重大最傷害信任的事件，就是2018九月底，在預告釋出後兩天、紐約漫展前兩個星期突然大動作第二次更改黑鳳凰的上映日期，之前就已經有芥蒂，自此之後更是無法不用陰謀論看待每一件事。
> 
> 這個故事的起因是三月初和朋友聊天，提到「既使是負責《波希米亞狂想曲》這種在票房和獎項上雙贏的部門，仍然難逃被裁員。」開始動念想寫，本來寫作不順，五月在歐美ＯＮＬＹ場出了一個草稿本，然而六月黑鳳凰上映後，各種中傷和謠言齊飛，讓我又燒了起來，所以把原來就不太滿意的故事撈回來重寫，遂成了現在這個故事。
> 
> 另外，有人想看RPS番外的嗎？

**Author's Note:**

> 設定補充
> 
> 人物
> 
> 電影小編大衛（過分理想傻氣受）  
> 電影公司行銷人員，對這行以及這麼年紀而言過份天真，打不進直屬主管的小圈圈，卻意外勾搭上當時的處長彼得，展開了長達八年的辦公室禁忌之戀（其實只有打砲而已）。  
> 年齡：三十多  
> 身高：五呎八吋  
> 體脂肪：20%  
> 平常穿著：非正式格子襯衫，隨季節配上厚外套或薄外套  
> 嗜好：本來是電影，自從電影變成工作以後就只剩下耍廢了  
> 在聖塔莫尼卡大學附近分租套房，開一輛二十年的TOYOTA上班
> 
> 電影高層彼得（自以為是攻）  
> 自認為識時務手腕高的腹黑老狐狸，憑藉其能力和實質戰績爬上了副總的位階，對外隱瞞性向和交往對象。  
> 年齡：五十多  
> 身高：六呎一吋  
> 體脂肪：13%  
> 服裝：正式西裝，但不常打領帶  
> 嗜好：滑雪、衝浪、炒股  
> 在比佛利山那一區有棟房子，開賓利，有時候也會開油電車上班
> 
> 彼得的前妻芮秋  
> 和彼得同公司但離婚後離職，輾轉到了網飛，說話中肯。
> 
> 同事比爾  
> 據稱是有亞斯伯格傾向的阿宅，Ｘ戰警鐵粉，似乎是個YouTuber。
> 
> 1、你的角色最喜歡什麼顏色？  
> 大衛喜歡各種紫色，從淡的紫羅蘭色到深的茄子色都喜歡，但從來不敢穿上身。  
> 彼得喜歡黑色而且很愛穿上身。
> 
> 5、你的角色幾歲？  
> 大衛1983年生、彼得1966年生。  
> 在第二章中討論Queen時約略可以看出：  
> 彼得青少年時期正好是Queen當紅，他是〈波希米亞狂想曲〉世代。  
> 而大衛的青少年時期則落在九零年代，算是《反斗智多星》世代。
> 
> 6、你的角色有超能力嗎？   
> 都是麻瓜，大概有烏鴉嘴吧？好的不靈壞的靈
> 
> 7、你的角色有交往對象嗎？   
> 欸，這個狀況有點複雜，故事開始時兩人是砲友以上，戀人未滿。  
> 大衛沒有其他交往對象。  
> 彼得有和其他女性約會吃飯什麼的。
> 
> 8、你的角色有哪些強項？   
> 大衛柔軟度好姿勢佳可受可攻腸道暢通（咳咳）賣萌（咳咳）⋯⋯怎麼辦我這主角是個一無是處的濫好人。  
> 彼得擅長拍馬屁喬事情搞公關知識淵博，演講時很有說服力。
> 
> 9、你的角色有哪些弱點？   
> 大衛是標準犯賤命，總是在做輕賤自己的事情，知道運動的重要卻提不起勁。  
> 彼得則是不坦誠、嘴硬，還有愛炒股卻常追高殺低。
> 
> 10、你的角色最喜歡的穿搭是如何的？   
> 大衛喜歡穿貼身白Ｔ恤配牛仔褲，但總覺得跟網路上的圖片不一樣，上班就穿格子襯衫和西裝褲，依天氣配上厚的薄的外套。  
> 彼得偏好正式西裝，但喜歡拿掉領帶解開一兩顆扣子，捲起襯衫袖子。
> 
> 11、你的角色和什麼動物有關？   
> 貓！
> 
> 12、你的角色有過性行為嗎？  
> 有啊！
> 
> 13、你的角色最早的記憶是什麼？  
> 大衛說：「在幼稚園因為找不到廁所尿褲子......吧？」  
> 彼得表示：「我想應該是游泳吧？」
> 
> 14、你的角色有手機嗎？哪種？  
> 唯一選擇，哎鳳。
> 
> 15、什麼狀況會讓你的角色生氣？  
> 大衛：被當成笨蛋  
> 彼得：和笨蛋爭論
> 
> 17、你的角色能憋氣多長？   
> 有潛水執照的彼得表示因為考試不可以憋氣，所以現在反而不會憋氣了，但如果是射擊的話，從瞄準到扣板機的時間是沒問題的。  
> 大衛表示他可以哼〈'39〉的間奏的假聲共五個八拍不用換氣。
> 
> 18、你的角色穿著怎樣的內著？  
> 彼得愛穿Armani，大衛不愛穿。
> 
> 19、你的角色喜歡格子還是圓點？  
> 不用考慮，格子
> 
> 20、你的角色最喜歡那種pizza？   
> 大衛喜歡燻鮭魚芝麻葉披薩，彼得不喜歡這種碳水化合物居多的食物。
> 
> 21、你的角色最好的朋友是誰？   
> 文中跟大衛最密切的是比爾，彼得那麼「擊敗」沒朋友啦！
> 
> 23、你的角色最大的秘密是什麼？   
> 大衛一開始隱瞞和彼得的關係，後來又要替彼得保密。 彼得最大的秘密則是之前的「交往」對象。
> 
> 24、你的角色聞起來像什麼？  
> 大衛聞起來乳臭未乾，彼得聞起來有銅臭味。（Ｘ）  
> 大衛不用香水，他過敏，所以聞起來比較樸素。就是夏天重一點冬天少一點的汗味。  
> 彼得會用古龍水、制汗劑、也會用漱口水，嚼無糖口香糖。早晨的時候帶有一股嗆人的薄荷味，晚上可能會變成油膩汗臭混合麝香味。
> 
> 27、你的角色說什麼語言？   
> 英語  
> 彼得會德文、會說西語。  
> 大衛會說幾句中文和韓文。
> 
> 32、你的角色有上大學嘛？他主修什麼？  
> 大衛上社區短大：Santa Monica College/平面設計/畢  
> 聖塔莫尼卡是有名的名校先修班，不過畢業後要掙上大學的錢實在不容易。  
> 彼得上學店：USC/化工與材料/肄  
> 有錢賺就不用念了，「學店」是開玩笑的，南加大的Viterbi工學院很強很有名。
> 
> 33、你的角色的雙親死了嗎？  
> 彼得雙親已故，大衛雙親健在。
> 
> 34、你的角色有信教嗎？  
> 都沒有，但是說得更詳細一點的話：  
> 大衛是因為家裡去的教會反同所以逃走。  
> 彼得的話是對教徒很不屑，但是如果要裝一下的話是可以去的。
> 
> 40、你的角色所最過最瘋狂的事是什麼？  
> 大衛是在海邊裸泳（然後沒有擦防曬全身痛痛der），彼得的話是衝浪時看到鯊魚但是難得好浪不衝嗎？
> 
> 41、你的角色的座右銘是什麼？  
> 大衛：來一句現學現賣的 ”No Time For Losers“  
> 彼得：既然如此我就是 ""I Want It All. I Want It Now""
> 
> 44、你的角色有什麼顏色的眼睛？  
> 彼得藍色帶綠色眼珠（＋金偏褐色頭髮）  
> 大衛淺咖啡色眼珠（＋紅髮雀斑肌）
> 
> 46、你的角色忠誠嗎？  
> 彼得說大衛唯一的優點是忠誠，令大衛十分不爽。  
> 彼得自己則在故事開始前就有不忠的紀錄，不是會讓人聯想到「忠誠」二字的人，不過嘛～～
> 
> 49、你的角色出生在什麼國家？  
> 大衛是土生土長美國人  
> 彼得是在印度出生、美國長大的瑞士裔
> 
> 58、你的角色內向還是外向？  
> 以人前或社交場合的表現來看，彼得外向，大衛內向。  
> 大衛的確是比較喜歡人後獨處、和志同道合的朋友相處、和親密的人在一起的時光。
> 
> 60、你的角色享受大自然嗎？  
> 當然，只要可以洗澡有抽水馬桶，最好還要有wifi
> 
> 讀者提問1、你的角色怕鬼嗎？  
> 「人比較可怕」  
> 大衛親身體驗「寧願相信有鬼，也不要相信老板的那張嘴。」


End file.
